10 x 10 Shounen-ai
by nobody-no-tenshi
Summary: 100 fejezetes, csak shounen-ai történeket tartalmazó olvasnivaló. Folyamatosan frissül ;) Várható szirupos és szívszorongató is, de igyekeztem visszafogni depresszív gondolataimat, remélem, tetszeni fog Neked, kedves Olvasóm! ;) Zenére írok, a mű címe a szám címe is, erre érdemes olvasni (a szerző általában fel van tüntetve, de a Google jó barátod).
1. Affair - Gin x Izuru

Affair [by Hurts]

Gin x Kira

Kira POV

Jobb lenne, ha ebben a pillanatban holtan esnék össze, itt, az éjszaka közepén, az utcán, Renji és Hisagi között, akik még próbálnak segíteni rajtam. Azt hiszem, nem akarom, hogy megerőltessék magukat miattam, hiszen minden olyan felesleges. Nem lesz semmi.

Annyira sírok, hogy nem hallottam, mit mondtak, hová megyünk, de valamiért azt hiszem, hogy a kocsma felé tartunk… túl ismerős ez az út, túl sokszor jártunk már erre mostanában, bár alig látok át könnyeimen… basszus, nem akarok sírni! Nem akarok ilyen gyenge lenni, de nem tehetek semmit, csak kapaszkodom a nyakukba, és engedem, hogy támogassanak.

Bent a kocsmában hála az égnek nincsenek sokan, már amennyire észrevettem, de ezzel most nem tudok foglalkozni. Lerogyok az első székre, és szorosan az asztalhoz lapulok, hátha a bánat és a keserűség megijed a kis falaptól, de nem, csak nem teszik, túl bátrak ők ilyenhez, így hát továbbra is szoros, fojtó ölelésben tartanak, egyre inkább sírásra ösztönözve.

Nem akarom ezt. Meg akarok halni. Minden hiába volt, minden erőfeszítésem, az életem, az érzéseim. Minden. Nem akarok így tovább élni. Nem a szégyen zavar, azt még úgy-ahogy elviselném, és az évek múlásával túltenném magam rajta. Én _ezt_ nem akarom. A kétségbeesést. Erősnek akarok mutatkozni, hogy elkerüljem, el akarom felejteni. Mindent el akarok felejteni, és talán ez vezet rá, hogy egymás után töltsem magamba az italokat, és ne féljek a következő kortytól, és ami a legjobb, hogy megteszem, elpusztítom az összes folyadékot, mely jóságos köddel takarja elmém. A fények és a színek lassan már nem különülnek el teljesen, és nem tudok biztosan semmit, szédülök és nehéz megülnöm a kényelmetlen széken, és egyre jobban érzem a forróságot.

Aztán, valamelyik kissé józanabb pillanatomban újra elszomorodok, és erőt vesz rajtam a sírás… és már újra csak itatom az egereket, és közben tudom, hogy egyre jobban kivörösödnek a szemeim.

Hogy jutottam el idáig? Mikor kezdődött mindez, és legfőképpen miért kellett véget érnie? Azt hiszem, még régen… amikor először találkoztam vele, aztán egyre jobban kezdtem ragaszkodni hozzá. A ragaszkodás vágyba csapott át, a vágy szerelembe, a szerelem félelembe és féltésbe, és mindez olyan hangtalanul, hosszú évek alatt, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Semmi az égvilágon… aztán amikor elkezdődött a viszonyunk, amit nem is tudom, hogy ki akart… talán én, talán ő, de fontos volt mindkettőnknek.

Amikor először megéreztem, hogy nem szeret, hogy a szavai csak üres szavak, hogy nincs mögötte semmi, azt hiszem, még csak meg sem sértődtem. Megértettem, talán mert láttam rajta, hogy próbálkozik. Annyira próbált kedves lenni, vigyázni rám, halkan, a háttérből figyelve, de ez csak egyre jobban elbizonytalanított. Nem akarta, hogy idáig jussak, főleg miatta.

Olyanok volt a hajnali óráink, mint egy-egy apró dallamfoszlány, melyek összekapcsolódtak, s egyre pontosabban és tisztábban követték egymást.

Látom most minden apró mozdulatát, minden csókunkat, az öleléseket, a gondoskodó szeretetét, melyet annyira próbált megmenteni… és most minden elveszett…

És én mit teszek? Ülök, és zokogok. Siratom őt is, siratom magamat. Siratom a sebeket, a boldog és a szomorú, a kétségbeesett perceinket, a dallamunkat, mindent, ami a miénk volt valaha, és ami már soha többé nem lehet a miénk…

Nem akarom, hogy így lásson bármikor is. Nem akarok gyengének tűnni, nem akarok még többet veszíteni. Nem akarok mást ölelni, és másokra támaszkodni. Nem akarom megosztani a fájdalmat másokkal, legalább ez még teljesen az enyém.

Ez, és az a kis dallam, mely szép lassan átsegít a éjszakán, míg zokogásom halk hüppögéssé nem szelídül, majd csak könnyeim folynak hangtalanul arcomon.

Mikor elég erősnek érzem magam, kimegyek a friss levegőre, és a hajnali égre nézek. Arra a sokat ígérő, gyönyörű égre, amely most pont olyan színű, mint a szeme, mikor először megláttam.

Érzem, ahogy a szívem darabokra szakad, és újra összeesek. A zokogás rázza a vállam, harapom a levegőt, és nem akarom ezt. Önző vagyok, és ezt tudom magamról, de most arra van szükségem, hogy valaki kedvesen megsimogassa a fejem, és mosolyogva megnyugtasson. Csak egy kérésem van: ő legyen az.


	2. All mine - Urahara x Ichigo

All mine [OneOkRock]

Urahara x Ichigo

Urahara POV

Nem igaz, hogy az erős emberek nem félnek, és nem sírják álomba magukat. Nem igaz, hogy megmentetted a világot. Nem lehet igaz…

Nem akarom elfogadni, hogy soha többé nem találkozhatunk, hogy soha többé nem ülhetek oldaladon, hogy többé nem harcolhatunk együtt. Többé nem védhetlek meg, innen már egyedül kell szembenézned a problémáiddal, a világgal. Én már nem lehetek ott, hogy fázósan átölelj, és köszönömöt suttogva megnyugodj. Nem csókollak meg többé, nem takarlak be éjjel.

Az utcán állok, és ablakod figyelem. Évek teltek el csendben, anélkül, hogy észrevettél volna. Kezem ökölbe szorul. Ki tehet erről?

Hát persze, Kisuke, mindent magadnak köszönhetsz. Amikor beléd szerettem, csak egy elhivatott kölyök voltál. Két év telt el, és egy sokat megélt harcos vagy, én meg… maradtam, aki voltam.

Én vagyok a köd, amely lassan körbeölel, és nem enged el többé. Ichigo, megtalálom a módját, hogy boldog légy, csak egy kérésem van.

Kérlek, engedd látnom, hogy boldog vagy, hogy ne szorongassa a sírás a torkom, mikor meglátlak, mikor elsétálsz mellettem.

Meg fogak menteni valahogy. Nem engedlek el újra… nem fogom elrontani legközelebb. Soha többé nem leszek önző, ha velem maradsz.

Szeretlek, Ichigo, csak így, az utcáról, így, hogy egy világ választ el tőled. Láttalak erősödni, és örülök, hogy még maradtak könnyeid. Hiányzol, hiszen te vagy a célom. Elérlek, és megmentelek valahogy, ígérem.

Csodállak, szeretlek, gyűlöllek és hiányollak egyszerre. Kérlek, nyisd ki a szemed, és lásd meg, hogy zuhanok… hogy érted zuhanok.


	3. Byakuya - Byakuya x Renji

Byakuya [MoNoLith]

Byakuya x Renji

Renji POV

Valaki fölötted nyög, fojtott hangjától megborzongok, ugyanúgy, ahogy te, bár rád talán nagyobb hatással van az érzéki hang.  
Valaki csinos, kecses keze a hajadat szántja, és te kielégülést követelve simulsz forró ölelésébe.  
Valaki nyúlánk, karcsú teste a tiéden pihen, és te engedelmesen hunyod le szemed.  
Valaki máséhoz társul gyönyörű hangod, valaki más szemébe nézel, valaki mást szeretsz ebben a pillanatban.  
Valaki mással élvezed az életet, és valaki mással világít meg a hold fényes sugara.  
Az ő szemében nem láthatod a könnyeimet, melyek érted folynak arcomon, és nem érhetsz el ilyen távolságból. Már tudom: nem fogod elfogadni a szerelmet, amit adhatok neked. Mi talán soha nem fogjuk tudni olyan jól megérteni egymást, mint vele.

Valaki más haját simogatod, valaki más nevét suttogod az éjszakában. Valaki más leheli a neved, valaki mással ér el a hajnal, valaki mást ölelsz álmodban.

Én sosem lehetek az a valaki más, aki kiegészít téged. Mi sosem fogunk egymás karjaiban ébredni, ránk sosem világít a hold. Ez lehetetlen, mert nem szeretsz.

Mondd, hogy nem szeretsz! Kérlek…  
Akkor talán nem fájna ennyire a tehetetlenség.


	4. Illuminated - Kensei x Hisagi

Illuminated

Hisagi x Kensei

Kensei POV

Figyelem, ahogy alszol, ahogy mindig szomorú arcod őszinte kétségbeesést tükröz. Annyi időt vesztettem már el, annyi év ment el mellettem… igazából csak annyi, mint melletted, és mégis… Olyan sok mindenen mentél keresztül, és akkor nem állhattam mellettem, mikor a legnagyobb szükséged lett volna rám. Soha nem tudtam a dolgok mélyére tekinteni, ahogy most sem tudok. Nem tudom átvenni a terheid, ha nem engeded. Nem tudlak visszahúzni a szakadékból, ha nem nyújtózkodsz. Így esély sincs arra, hogy megmentselek.

Hiába kérem, hogy bízz bennem, már képtelen vagy rá. Azok használtak, ki, akikben a legjobban bíztál, azok árultak el, akik igazán közel álltak hozzád. Sajnálom, hogy nem segítettem.

Nem szívesen mondom, de már késő ezen elmélkedni. A gödör mélyére kerültél, alkohol- és tűrengetegben, és a tudat, hogy én ezt megakadályozhattam volna, dühít.

Kápráznak a szemeim, de álmodban engem hívsz, és kábultan motyogsz. Azt mondod, megbocsájtasz, és hogy örülsz nekem. Kérsz, hogy ne hagyjalak el többé. Egy könnycsepp hagyja el szemem. Ha tudnád, mennyire szeretlek, és hogy milyen nehéz ez most…

Én törtelek apró darabokra, lelked miattam szakadt ezer, meg ezer apró darabra, és én foglak újra összerakni. Szebb leszel, mint régen, újra ragyoghatsz. Vigyázok majd rád, Suuhei.


	5. It's over - Ulquiorra x Aizen

It's Over [CinemaBizarre]

Aizen x Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra POV

Hueco Mundo sivataga változatlanul kopár, kihalt. Nincs benne élet, és nem is hiányzik belőle. Ahogy végigtekintek a fehér homokon, a sötét égen, nem érzem hiányát semminek. Talán mert tudom, hogy nem szabad éreznem semmit? Mert ezt adtad nekem parancsba?

Talán csak a kötelességtudatom vezérel ilyenkor, az irántad tanúsított hűségem, a lojalitásom. Bár már rég semmi értelme az egésznek, kitartok melletted. Ígértél nekem valamit még nagyon régen, és már biztosan elfelejtetted.

Azt mondtad, hogy ne foglalkozzak azzal, aki parancsokat ad, és irányítja a világot. Kérted, hogy kezeljelek emberként, már amennyire lehet, és én igyekeztem így tenni. Cserébe pedig megígérted, hogy hozzád mindig odafordulhatok, ha nincs más megoldás, te figyelsz rám, és meghallgatsz.

Én csak meg akartam köszönni a felajánlást, amivel soha nem éltem. Mire elég bátorságom lett volna hozzá, nem számított semmi.

Eltűntél, talán meghaltál, de ebben nem hiszek, valahol, a tudatom legmélyén rejtőzik valami, ami arra késztet, hogy ne gondoljak rád múlt időben.

Nem is akarok. Nem teszek semmit, amíg nem bizonyosodom meg a döntés helyességéről. Amíg nem tudom biztosan, hogy mi van veled, nem mozdulok innen. Halk szavadra várok, talán hiába, de nem adom fel, még nem.

Talán vége, a tudatom mást sugall mégis: nem engedhetem el az emléked. Nem érdekel az igazság. Élsz, mert elhatároztam.


	6. Shattered - Byakuya x Renji

Shattered

Byakuya x Renji

Szeretném, ha holnap is ilyen forró ölelésbe vonnál, mikor végre hazaérek. Szeretném, ha lágyan megcsókolnál, és megsimogatnád a hajam. Szeretném, ha rám mosolyognál, és megnyugtatnál: nincs szükségünk válaszokra, amíg nincsenek kérdéseink. Szeretném, ha elhihetném halk szavaid, melyek csak nekem szólnak az ilyen ritka, de csodás pillanatokban; szeretném, ha nem kéne félnem a társadalom elvárásaitól. Szeretném, ha nem a rangom és nevem miatt tisztelnének és félnének, hanem mert megdolgoztam érte. Nem is szeretném, hogy rettegjenek tőlem… inkább tekintsenek társnak. Nem akarok a büszkeségre alapozni, mióta megmutattad a szerelmet. Mióta minden este, ha belépek az ajtón, csókkal vársz, és megölelsz, mióta ráébresztettél, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen, aki nem tud megbocsájtani nekem. Szeretném, ha újra elmesélnéd, mi az igazán fontos az életben, és szeretnék oltalmazó ölelésedben elaludni. Szeretnék arra ébredni, hogy lágy puszit nyomsz homlokomra, és közlöd, hogy vár a papírmunka. Szeretném, ha hazudnál még nekem, hogy elhitesd velem, hogy velem maradsz, de felesleges. Már elhagytál.

Kinyitom a szemem, felébredek örökös rémálmomból. A falnak döntve fejem aludtam, könnyek ömlenek szememből. Gyűlölöm ezt az álmot, és gyűlölök ránézni arra a fekete kimonóra, melyet holnap kell viselnem. Gyűlölöm azt a kis kártyát, mely közli a temetésed dátumát. Gyűlölöm, hogy meghaltál.

Nélküled pont ugyanolyan lesz minden, mint előtte. Minden nap egy kínszenvedés, a jövő elmosódik a szemem előtt. Már nem tudom megállapítani többé, miben érdemes hinni, miért hal meg a remény. Miért vesztek el mindent, amit nagy nehezen megszerzek magamnak, miért kell kompromisszumokat kötnöm? Miért fáj ennyire a csend, melyet csak a te hangod tud betölteni?

Nem akarok válaszokat találni, ahogy te sem. Nem szeretek többé, nem fogadok el mást hadnagyomnak. Te vagy az egyetlen, aki vissza tud tartani a drasztikus lépésektől, és most, hogy nem vagy itt, át fogom lépni a határt. Nem érdekel mások véleménye. Miért folytassam?

Elvesztem a saját józan eszem, és az alkoholon kívül egyetlen dolog tart életben: az emléked. Te nyilván nem szeretnéd, ha a kapitányod összetörne. Kyourakura kell gondolnom, aki emelt fővel tette túl magát Ukitake elvesztésén. Van köztünk kis különbség, ő már évszázadok óta figyelte a lassú haldoklását. Te gyorsan tűntél el a szemem elől, mint egy illúzió. Hiába lépek be nap, mint nap újra azon az ajtón, nem vársz a túloldalán. Nem ölelsz meg, nem mosolyogsz rám, nem csókolsz, és nem figyelsz rám. Egy illanó emlék, a boldogság megnyugtató érzése, mely azonnal tovatűnik, és nem marad semmi. Többé nem vagy, többé nincs tavaszom.


	7. Smiling down - Kyouraku x Ukitake

Smiling down

Kyouraku x Ukitake

Kyouraku POV

Szerettem a színeket. Mindig is, de csak azért, mert te mindig olyan egyszerű voltál. Mostanában már nem jut eszembe semmi jó.

A színek emlékeztetnek, és ezeket az emlékeket még a szaké sem tudja elmosni. Hiányzol, és okolni akarok valakit a halálodért.

Azóta nem alszom, mióta egyedül hagytatok. Yama-jii, aztán Nanao-chan, aztán te is elmentél, magaddal ragadva a jobb szemem.

Álmodtam. Rólunk, és a fiatalságról. Odaadó szeretetedről, arról, ahogy vigyáztál rám. Az időkről, mikor nem féltem a következő egyedül töltött perctől. Aztán… hirtelen a hangod hallottam, pedig a tetőn voltam. Azt mondtad, hogy sajnálod, és reméled, hogy nem haragszom rád, de elmentél. Most ülsz egy esőfelhő tetején, lábad lógatva, halkan köhécselve figyeled Seireiteit.

Álmomban sírtam. Tudtam, hogy igaz, de féltem, hogy te is itt hagysz, és végleg egyedül maradok. Pedig megígérted…

Ébredésemkor egyszerűen tudtam, mi történt. Nem kellett ránéznem Kuchiki könnyes szemére, éreztem. Valami, veled együtt bennem is meghalt. Talán a részed, a lelked azon része, amelyet megosztottál velem, a végtelen szereteted egy darabja. Talán a múlt boldog darabja, a színes vidámság, mely után csak a gyász maradt.

Hiányzol. Mondd, Juushiro, minek annyi szín, ha nincs fehér fény, ami megvilágítja?

Miért vagyok ott, ha nem lehetek veled? Miért folytatom?

Mert ezt kérted tőlem, én pedig megígértem. Vigyázok az emlékedre, vigyázok a világunkra, kettőnk világára. Te leszel a fény, én pedig a szín. Remélem, most is a felhőn ülsz, láblógázva, mosolyogva, és boldog vagy, hogy gondolok rád. Ugye lemosolyogsz rám?


	8. Sweet dreams - Ichigo x Grimmjow

Sweet dreams

Ichigo x Grimmjow

Ichigo POV

Oldalamon fekszem, megérzem, ahogy az izmos test mellém zuhan az ágyra. Összeszorítom fogaim, hátha eltűnik ez a gyűlölet, de erre esély sincs. Ha alkalmam lenne rá, elvágnám a torkát álmában. Nem is, előbb felkelteném, és még élvezném is az egészet, de nem tehetem. Sajnos egy gyenge pillanatomban ígéretet tettem, hogy meghagyom az életét, ehhez tartanom kell magam.

Megvárom, míg elalszik, és csak akkor kelek fel, mikor már biztonságban vagyok. Nehezen mozgok, fáj. Kikászálódom a magas ágyból, az ablakhoz megyek, a földre kuporodok, kezem közt a fehér felsővel. Szorongatom, mintha csak az ő nyaka lenne.

Felnézek a csillagtalan égre, és egy könnycsepp hagyja el szemem.

Csak az a baj, hogy a könnycseppet a fehér anyag szívja magába, és a fehér felső tulajdonosa cipel vissza a puha paplan és párna közé, és ő bújik hozzám, mint egy elesett kismacska.

Édes álmaimban a kapcsolatunk nem ilyen. Az ég csillagos, mosolygunk egymásra, és nem ölel ilyen elemi erővel, nem fél attól, hogy elhagyom.


	9. Taion - Ichigo x Aizen

Taion

Ichigo x Aizen

Ichigo POV

Érzem a téli hideget. Nem nyitom ki a szemem. Fekszem ugyanúgy, mint eddig, mozdulatlanul, hagyom, hogy lassuljon a keringésem. Meg akarok fagyni. Egy apró könnycsepp pottyan ki szempilláim alól, hideg nyomot hagy bőrömön.  
Kinyitom a szemem, felnézek a hideg, téli égre. Egy törött utcalámpa van a fejem felett, szilánkjai mellettem. Néhány talán alattam, már nem zavar. Már olyan mindegy.

Oldalra fordítom a fejem, hagyva, hogy az érdes aszfalt felsértse arcom. Nem érdekel többé, ha minden elveszett. Érzem, hogy jön, hogy közeledik felém az éjszakában, és nem mozdulok. Értelmetlen lenne elfutni, mert erősebb és gyorsabb nálam. Megölne, mielőtt rágondolnék.

Talán jobb lenne gyengeként végignézni ezt az egészet. Nem így… újra lehunyom a szemem, és nem akarok többé felébredni. A szabadságunk már elvették.

Ahol felébredek, egy ismeretlen helyen, minden idegen, és hideg. Fojtogat az érzéketlenség. Minden olyan üres, és érzelem nélküli, élettelen. Nem érzek semmit. Sem szellemi energiát, sem ilyeneket. Semmit sem érzek többé, ahogy egy puha kéz megfogja állam, és kényszerít, hogy tekintetem összeforrjon a hideg, barna szempárral. Érzem kiszáradt ajkamon az éhes, követelőző, puha szájat, de nem teszek semmit, csak eltűröm, mert gyenge vagyok.

Mert elvette az erőm, és térdhajtásra kényszerített.

Egy olyan valóságos rémálomba kerültem, melyet fel sem tudok fogni, és nem is akarom. Nem akarok itt lenni, nem akarom a hallani a hangját. Nem akarok emlékeket, nem akarok életet és halált, nem akarok fájdalmat és boldogságot. Nem akarok semmit, csak egyedül lenni, egyedül az emlékeimmel, mert csak a múltamba térhetek vissza. Csak ez menthet meg most. Csak ez éltet, és ezért valahogyan ki fogok tartani.

Már nem zavar, hogy nincs ébredés, mert többé nem pislogok. Elveszek a távolságban, elveszek, és tudom, hogy sokan fognak követni.

A penge gyorsan, pontosan szúrja át a szívem, s nem haragszom rá. Nem szeretem, és nem gyűlölöm. Ő csak egy ember, aki annyira szeretett, hogy elég erőssé akart tenni, de nélkülem ez lehetetlen volt. Én nem akartam elég erőssé válni az élethez, nem ő volt túl gyenge. Azok a szemek csak értem ragyogtak, és azok az ajkak az én csókjaimra vártak, de hiába.

Én most meghalok, és a holnapnak vége.

Holnap talán valaki más fog felébredni ott a törött utcalámpa szilánkjain, a téli ég alatt.


	10. Beautiful hangover - Byakuya x Ichigo

Beautiful hangover [BigBang]

Byakuya x Ichigo

Ichigo POV

El kellett rejtenem arcom, nehogy megszólaljak, vagy levegőt vegyek, és mindkettőt az apró helyiség szagának számlájára írom. Értem én, hogy ez egy szórakozóhely, ahová az emberek párkeresés céljából járnak, vagy csak bulizni, de legalább egy dezodort vehetnének. Nem tudom megérteni ezt az igénytelenséget… a levegőben minden benne volt, ami jellemezheti a clubokat: arcszesz, izzadtságszag, tömény alkohol. A hangfalakból valami undorító Kpop ordított, úgy érzetem, a basszus egyenest a mellkasomban, a torkomban dübörög. A tömeg sem maradt csendben, próbáltak énekelni a zenére, vagy túlkiabálni (nem sok sikerrel), fülsértően nevettek, vagy poharat csapkodtak.

Mondtam már, hogy gyűlölöm az ilyen helyeket? Ha nem, most mondom. Ha nem lenne a kötelességem itt lenni, biztosan otthon lennék. Vigyáznom kéne a húgaimra, annyira nem illik hozzám ez a hely. Idegesít.

Valahogy, kezemet feltartva átverekszem magam a tömegen, és elfoglalok egy széket. Ablak mellett vagyok ugyan, kintről is csak bűz jön be (nahát, pont az ablak alatt vannak a kukák? Nagyszerű!), vérnyomásom egyre tornázva az ég felé. Lehet, hogy még agyvérzésben elpusztulok.

Kinek az ötlete volt? Persze, hogy az az idióta Keigo találta ki az egészet. Értem én, hogy én vagyok a legjobb barátja és minden hasonló, de könyörgöm, miért kell nekem asszisztálni a felesleges próbálkozásaihoz? Csajokat úgyse tud felszedni, se velem, se nélkülem. Értelmetlen.

Persze, őt könnyen megtalálom, most éppen egy sráccal beszélget. Kiszemeltje magas, hosszú, vörös haja van. Amennyit látok belőle, valószínűleg sok tetoválás van rajta, innen nem tudom megállapítani. Sajnos nem követtem szemmel túl sokáig a bájcsevejt, ugyanis egy táncoló (ezt a szót használom, de táncon kívül más is történt ott) pár kitakarta őket. A vészkijáratból kaptam el Keigo tekintetét. Neki már jó lesz az estéje.

Akkor, ha megvárom, míg ő végez, és fogok egy taxit, talán kifizeti. Mivel nálam alapból soha nincs pénz, és elég messze vagyunk Karakurától, hát, nem hiszem, hogy még ma hazajutunk. Busz egyáltalán jár erre? Nem hiszem.

A bárhoz veszem az irányt. Reménykedem, hogy Keigo elég hülye ahhoz, hogy számlát írasson. Ha igen, akkor rendelhetek az övére. Később majd visszaadom neki, mondjuk, mikor kimagyarázom az anyjánál, meg Mizuirónál.

Elfoglalom az egyik szimpatikus széket, és menőnek tettetem magam. A pultnál még ülnek hárman, az egyik egy öreg fehérhajú, de kedvesnek látszó, minden bizonnyal befolyásos ember. Ő egy sötéthajúval beszél, aki szintén gazdagnak tűnik. Élénk színekben pompázó sálat visel (selyemsálat), és kissé borostás. Mindketten mosolyognak, miközben beszélnek.

A harmadik személy jobban felkelti figyelmem. Egyszerű ruhát visel, fekete csőfarmert, világos pólót. Haja hosszú, fekete, arca bal felét teljesen eltakarja előlem. Szeme szürke, csendben nézi italát. Valahogy furcsa érzés vesz hatalmába, oda akarok menni beszélgetni, azt akarom, hogy tudjon rólam.

Szólok a báros srácnak, kedvesen vigyorgok rá. Tervem bevált, Keigo nyitott számlát. Hát, haver, most gazdagodni fog pár itókával, mert nélküle nem bírom ki ép ésszel… kellemes, színes koktélt kapok, és ihatónak bizonyul.

Felmérve a terepet, egyenest kiszemeltem mellé ülök, vállalva a kockázatot, bármi is legyen az. Gyakran megesik velem, hogy hiába közeledek kedvesen valaki felé, eléggé… semmibe vesz. Szóval, mindenesetre arra gondolok, hogy nem fogok emlékezni semmire, és ebben hitben nyitom a szám:

- Szia! Én Ichigo vagyok. – kedvesen mosolygok. Rám néz, majd vissza az italába. Válaszolni már túl bonyolult lenne?

- Hn. – érkezik a hőn áhított válasz. Kortyol egyet.

- Öhm… zavarlak? – érdeklődöm meg.

- Hn. – rázza meg fejét. Csend telepedik közénk, s nem hiszem, hogy meg tudom törni.

- Esetleg… történt valami? – bólint. – Én csak egy idegen vagyok, de… tudok segíteni valahogy?

- Gyere velem – ragadja meg kezem, még éppen sikerült felhörpintenem italom. Ügyesen vezet végig a tömegen, míg én megbabonázva figyelem csuklóm köré fonódó kezét. Egy ajtón vezet ki, jobbra fordulva füstös lépcső állja utunkat, furcsa emberekkel. Megszaggatott ruhákkal vonaglanak, pupillájuk kitágult, ajkaik megremegnek, ahogy végignéznek rajtam. Mi az?

A lépcsőn felérve nem látok semmit, sötét van, de az ismeretlen biztos léptekkel vezet. Sorba nyit be a szobaajtókon, de mind foglalt. Az utolsóhoz érünk, ez szabad. Mire észbe kapok, hátam mögött csukódik az ajtó, nincs időm körülnézni, éhes száj tapad ajkaimra. Lefagyok, majd eloszlatom kétségeim, szemem lehunyva teljesítem a kötelességem. ujjaim könnyen vezetem a sötét tincsek közé, ajkaim automatikusan nyitom. Tudom, mit kell tennem, engedelmeskedek minden sóhajának, lélegzete irányít.

Nem tudom, lehetne-e lehetőségem, de nem is akarok megállni. Fantasztikus adrenalin robban bennem, éhesen csókolom, és nem érdekel, hogy mi lesz a ruhámmal. Talán került valami az italomban, most nem érdekel. Nem csak más fog szórakozni ma este, engedem, hogy a szívem diktálja az ütemet. Úgy érzem, csoda történik, ajkai forró nyomot hagynak bőrömön, ahogy megjelöl, hangosan nyögdécselek, és saját hangom is csak olaj a tűzre.

Nem akarom abbahagyni, egyszerűen annyira kívánom, hogy végül órák telnek el, melyekre alig emlékszem, csak valami másnaposságszerű érzésem marad, mikor egy hosszú zuhanyzás után a kocsijában ülök, és Karakura felé tartunk. Nem tudom, hogyan jutottunk haza, de a klinika előtt parkol le.

- Köszönöm – pirulok el. – Remélem, még találkozunk! – mosolygok, és azon nyomban kapok egy lágy búcsúcsókot. Meglepődök… örülök. Kiszállok a kocsiból, és bemegyek a házba. Apám majdnem állba rúg, de még reggel van, ezért ne van lassulva. Húgaim mosolyognak, és reggelivel kínálnak.

- Ichigo, ez nem vall rád. Egy ismeretlennel jössz haza, és Keigo nincs sehol… - tudtam, hogy valamit elfelejtettem. Remélem, megbocsát a számla miatt…

Miután jó alaposan elhordott mindennek, apám büszkén felnőttnek nevezett. Öhm, ha tudná, hogy nem egy hölggyel voltam, azt hiszem, a véleménye változna…

A szobámban pihenve gondolkozom. Egy viszonylag ismeretlen képes volt ilyen mértékű vágyat kihozni belőlem… ez annyira elképesztő. Mi ez? Szerelmes vagyok? Nem, azt biztos nem. Akkor talán…? Nem, ez sem. Nem pénzért, vagy valami hasonló, csak így hozta a helyzet.

És miközben szerelemről, nimfomániáról és frigidségről filozofálok, rá kell jönnöm, hogy még a nevét sem tudom.


	11. Coffee Shop - Urahara x Ichigo

Coffee Shop [B.A.P]

Urahara x Ichigo

Ichigo POV

Urahara sztrájkba lépett, és kitalálta, hogy nyáron kávézót létesít a boltban. Ez nagyon szép és jó, csakhogy én lettem az egyik kedvenc kiszemeltje. Kitalálta, hogy legyek én a pincér, és ezt közölte is.

- Kurosaki-san pedig pincér lesz.

- Aha, nem – vágtam rá, majd igyekeztem tartani a távolságot. Apukám máshogy képzelte az egészet…

- Ez remek ötlet! Gondolj bele, végre dolgozhatnál… - kezdett áradozni.

- Van munkám – szúrtam közbe, hátha feltűnik neki.

- Méltó lehetnél anyádhoz… - tette fel a falra anya egyik portréját, és elkezdte ölelgetni.

- Öhm, bocs, de visszautasítom. Ishida és Orihime nem bírnak egyedül a lidércekkel, és most, hogy Chad is dolgozik…

- Ugyan, ugyan, Kurosaki-kun! – vigyorgott bele Urahara a mondandómba. – Yoruichi-dono és Omaeda hadnagy éppen itt tartózkodnak egy kis ideig, csak amíg neked is a kávézóban lenne a helyed…

- De miért én? Orihime legalább jól néz ki! Ishida meg olyan… pingvin! Chad meg Chad! – tiltakoztam nagy elánnal.

- Igaz, ami igaz, Inoue-san nagyon szép hölgy… de attól tartok, elszórakozná a dolgokat. Ishida-san pedig túl merev és határozott… Sado-san pedig… tőle talán megijednének a vendégek…

- Ichigo, ne baromkodj, vállald el, azt kész! – ordított közbe Kon.

- Ha egy hetet elvállalok, kapok jó fizetést, és a nyár további részére békén hagysz? – tettem fel a mindent eldöntő kérdést, a kalapos pedig egy bólintással írta alá szerződésünket.

A boltra felkerült a kávézót hirdető tábla, beszereztünk egy csomó széket, a belső teret átalakítottuk. A vendégek rendesen jöttek, volt forgalom rendesen. Délelőtt, mikor kevesebb a lidérc, Inoue és Ishida néha benéztek, Chad este köszönt be. Egy nap alatt megtanultam minden fontos dolgot. Mosolyogtam, mintha a világ legjobb munkája lenne az enyém. Első nap, záráskor Urahara fontos dolgot közölt.

- Hétvégén különleges vendégeink érkeznek… jönnek a kapitányok és a hadnagyok.

- Ez remek. – mondtam. – Mi a fenét keresnek errefelé?

- Hát… az úgy volt, hogy… az nem úgy volt! Yoruichi tehet mindenről! – védekezett.

- Aha… Yoruichi, a nagyszájú… még egy ekkora marhaságot…

- Na, de Kurosaki-san… ez nagyon fontos lenne….

- Jó, akkor fontos. Legyen. Elvállalom. De… kérek cserébe ajándékot! – hagytam ott szegényt.

A napok gyorsan teltek, a parti egyre csak közeledett. Tökéletes pincért faragott belőlem az ex-kapitány, jól telt az idő. Nem voltam ideges, mindig csak az aktuális munkámra igyekeztem koncentrálni, de valahogy folyamatosan a hátamban éreztem tekintetét.

A nagy nap… eljött! Mindent tökéletesen előkészítettem, ülésrendet, hogy senki se tudjon összeveszni senkivel.

A vendégek elkezdtek szállingózni. Először Ukitake kapitány érkezett, Rukiával és Kyouraku kapitány Nanaoval. Rukia megbizonyosodott elmém és testem épségéről, majd elkezdtek beszélgetni Uraharával. Ezután Shinji és Hinamori-san, meg a harmadik osztag érkezett. Shinji előre küldte hadnagyát, és inkább maradt beszélgetni velem… ezt meg fogom hálálni neki. A második osztag is megérkezett, aztán Unohana kapitány és Kenpachi elég furcsán néztek egymásra… remélem nem lesz baj, hogy egymás mellé kerültek… Byakuya és Renji is együtt jöttek, de vibrált körülöttük a levegő. Azt hiszem, megint összevesztek valamin… az est végére ki fognak békülni. Hitsugaya kapitány és Rangiku is befutott, előbbi haragosan fegyelmezte hadnagyát.

Az est hatalmas volt. Byakuya többször is kis híján hisztizni kezdett, látszott a fején, de végül visszafogta magát. A lányok kedvesen elcsevegtek, Matsumoto többször is felvetette, hogy egy sztriptíz feldobná az estét, de sajnos a kapitánya intézkedett, hogy senkinek se legyen kedve vetkőzni… Renji és Rukia végig beszélgettek, Shinji és Hinamori is csatlakozott hozzájuk. A nyolcas és tizenhármas kapitányok le sem szakadtak egymásról, s eltartott egy ideig, mire mindenkit sikerült hazaküldeni.

Pakolás után Urahara az ajtóban megállított.

- Köszönöm, Ichigo – mosolygott fáradtan.

- Mi lesz az ajándékom? – érdeklődtem felettébb kíváncsian. A lélegzetem is elállt, mikor megkaptam egy apró, hálás csók formájában. – Oh…

- Hm… - mosolyodott el újra.

- Urahara-san… lehet, hogy túlóráért is kapok ajándékot?

- Nincs ellenvetésem, de… mars kitakarítani a pincét!


	12. Fantastic baby - Gin x Hitsugaya x Aizen

Fantastic baby [BigBang]

Ichimaru x Hitsugaya x Aizen

Ichimaru POV

Az ötlet nem az én fejemből pattant ki. A terv szerint Sousuke felszedi a csinos kis zöldszeműt, én meg kedvemre szórakozok. Ja, csakhogy a terv ott bukott meg, hogy ezt a barmot be sem engedték, annyira üvöltött róla a pedofília. Hehe…

Én meg itt ülök az első asztalnál, és várom a produkciót. Nevet nem közölnek, de a színpadra egy fiatal gyerek lép. Gyönyörű, kidolgozott teste van, haja világos, ezüstre van festve, szeme zöld. Egy idegesítő zene szólal meg, K-pop talán, eltart egy ideig, mire rájövök, hogy ő itt táncolni fog.

Mozdulatai tökéletesek, ahogy a cigarettafüstös levegőn keresztül, félhomályban látom. Precíz, jó a ritmusérzéke, de olyan kifejezés ül a szemében, ami elrontja az összhatást. Arca nem mutat semmit, a környező asztaloknál ülők megvesznek érte.

Sorban válik meg ruháitól, míg végül, a szám végén sikerül elkapnom tekintetét.

_Wow! Fantastic, baby!_

A számnak vége, a kis fellépő eltűnik a színpadról. Felhajtom a whisky maradékát, és a színészbejáró keresésére indulok. Aizen még mindig a kidobókat győzködi ártatlan céljairól. Akkora egy barom.

Az ajtó az épület másik oldalán van, az utcán kell mennem, szinte végig. Kukák vannak körbe, de a zenét felismerem, erre a számra táncolt. Óvatosan lenyomom a kilincset, nincs bezárva. Ajtók várnak egy folyosóra lépve. Valamiért egyenest az utolsó felé veszem az irányt, és kopogás után benyitok.

Így lenne ötösöm a lottón. A srác éppen egy fekete válltáskába pakol be valamit. Bizalmatlan velem szemben. Ki nem lenne az?

- Ki vagy?

- Egy néző. Szeretnék gratulálni. Nagyon ügyes vagy – mosolygok. Aha, gratulálok, Gin, ez nagyon összeszedett és határozott volt.

- Köszönöm. Nos, én már megyek el, és a bár is hamarosan bezár… szóval, kérlek – indul el az ajtó felé. Nem akar beszélgetni, így hát nem is erőltetem. Valamiért rosszat sejtek.

Kiérve az utcára nem balra fordul a főút felé, hanem jobbra, egy sikátor felé. A rossz előérzetem még erősebb lesz. Három alak kezdi el lökdösni a gyönyörűséget, amit ugye nem hagyhatok figyelmen kívül.

- Honnan tudtad, hogy hogyan… - kezdi el, miután elfutottak a támadók.

- Hát… ez hosszú történet, de maradjunk annyiban, hogy mások védelme a munkámhoz tartozik. – fogalmazok nagyon enyhén. Nem mások védelme, hanem az ország védelme. – Nem lenne jó ötlet ilyenkor egyedül mászkálni, jobb, ha elkísérlek egy darabig.

- Öhm… köszönöm, de igazán nem szükséges, ha sietsz valahova… - pirul el. Elképesztően aranyos.

- Ha sietnék, nem lennék itt. Különben is, legalább biztonságban leszel. – mosolygok rá. Fejemben még mindig a nemrég hallott zene foszlányai keringenek. _Wow, fontastic, baby, dance!_ Idegesítő.

Csendben érünk el a lakásához, vagyis a házhoz, melyben a lakása van. Nem is gondolok a helyzet kihasználására. Meghív egy italra. Felmegyek hozzá. Az ital egy kellemes limonádé, és vetek egy pillantást a telefonomra. Aizen 24szer hívott. Ez olyan idióta, hogy fekvésből megyek le hídba.

Ez a kisfiú rettentő aranyos. Amilyen fagyos a tekintete, olyan édes. Igyekszik magyarázkodni valami miatt, amit nem értek, de a lényeg az, hogy elesik, és hát, az úgy szokott történni, hogy én is hirtelen elvesztem az egyensúlyom, és _pont _felette landolok…

A legjobb szó rá a szeszélyes, mert egyik pillanatban még úgy éreztem, megfagy a levegő közöttünk, de a következő másodpercben felgyullad a lélegzetünk. Birtoklóan csókol, és nem hiszem, hogy zavarja a dolog, hogy körülbelül félórája látott először. Nem is gondolnám, hogy ennyi ereje van, de könnyen terel el az ágyhoz, ahol valahogy nem nagyon akaródzik csendben maradnia… a levegő megtelik a sóhajaival, nyögéseivel. Elképesztő…

Hogy szorulhat egy ilyen apró emberbe ennyi minden? El sem tudná képzelni az ember. Nem nagyon tudom ezt máshogy elmondani…

_Wow, fantastic, baby! _

Mikor pár óra elteltével egy puszi után hazaindulok, az utcán rápillantok a telefonra. A nem fogadott hívások száma megduplázódott… mind Aizentől…

- Kellemes éjszakát! – vigyorgok a telefonba, mikor Sousuke felveszi.

- Hol vagy? – idegeskedik. – Minden rendben? Nem esett bajod?

- Te olyan idióta vagy – tudatosítom benne a nyilvánvalót.

- Igaz, már attól meghalnak, ha kinyitod a szemed… Gyere haza! Most azonnal!

- Elérem a következő metrót, rendben? Negyed óra. – Kezdek futni a megálló felé.

- Kapsz ajándékot is – dorombolja, majd leteszem. Az őrök átengednek, tudják, hogy ki vagyok. A metró ezerrel száguld, hamar hazaérek.

Sousuke-cica nem érti, miért voltam távol ilyen sokáig, de nem is hiszem, hogy zavarja. Mindketten kellemesen töltöttük az estét… ő kedvére veszekedhetett az őrökkel, én meg kedvemre, izé…

Boldogan ébredek reggel, mellette, ruha nélkül. Hiába, nekem ő minden, akármilyen idióta is. Még elvisel, és kávét is főz nekem… kell ennél több?

_Wow, fabtastic, baby!_


	13. Kiss me - Shinji x Ichigo

Kiss me [TheFray]

Ichigo x Shinji

Shinji POV

Ritkán csinálunk ilyet, de ma végre nyugodtan bulizhatunk. Egyetlen dolog zavar egy kicsit, hogy én kezeskedem a védencemért, és hogy épségben kell visszaszolgáltatnom a Kuchiki családnak…

A szórakozóhely a legmenőbb, Tokióban nyitott nemrég. Mindenféleképpen meg kellett látogatnunk, már olyan régóta mondogatja, hogy bulizni akar, épp itt az ideje, hogy megtudja, miért nem olyan jó az ilyen… a saját kárán tanul az ember.

A buli hatalmas. Csillog a szeme, fel van pörögve, boldogan táncol, mosolyog mindenkire, míg én a bárpultnak támaszkodva kortyolom a Martinit, engedve, hogy fekete kalapom eltakarja szemem. Kedves Kurosaki-san, nagyon remélem, hogy nem felejted el, csak hozzám tartozol, és senki máshoz nem érhetsz hozzá… pontosítok, más nem érhet hozzád, mert azonnal meghal.

Jó téged boldognak látni, örülök, mikor mosolyog, és soha nem is kérek semmit sem cserébe. Sokáig tartott kialakítani a bizalmat, nem akarom megtörni.

Fél óra után úgy elfárad szegény, mintha maratonit futott volna. Kis hülye. Most mehetünk fel az előre kibérelt lakosztályba, mert mindjárt összeesik a fáradtságtól. A liftig kitámolygunk valahogy, ott már nekem kell fogni, felemelem, a nyakamba kapaszkodik ezerrel, mintha az élete függne tőle. Hát, maximum a csinos kis hátsójának épsége. Igyekszem nem elmosolyodni, de a gondolat megnevettet. Morog valamit, hogy _nem vicces_, meg hogy _hagyjál már_.

Mire elvergődünk a szobaajtóig, eltelik pár perc. Belépve egyből elesik, és magára ránt, az utolsó pillanatban kitámasztok, így nem esek rá. A gravitáció egyre húz lefelé, tekintetünk összekapcsolódik, éhesen nyújtózkodik ajkaim felé, de megállítom. Jobban szeretem ennél. Soha nem használnám ki. Túl kicsi még, hogy megértse. Nem tud különbséget tenni szerelem és használat, szeretet és hazugság között. A vágy nem fog segíteni neki. Nekem meg mégannyira. Sértődötten félrenéz, és eltámolyog az ágyig. Oldalra fordul, én meg mellételepszem. Sóhajtok egyet. Megpróbáljam elmagyarázni neki, vagy nincs értelme, mert úgyis megsértődik?

- Ne csináld! – könyörgök neki.

- Mit? – kérdez vissza, halálra van sértve. – Te kezdted.

- Ichigo, könyörgöm, térj észhez. Gyerek vagy még. – nézek keményen a szemébe. – Ne akard ezt.

- De akarom! Nem tehetek erről – duzzog tovább. Megsimogatom haját, kisimítom homlokából. Határozottan nézünk egymás szemébe, majd váratlanul húz le magához, de ellenkezek. Megígértem, hogy nem esik bántódása.

- Állj le!

- NEM! – tiltakozik nagy elánnal. Nem fogom megengedni neki. Még nem. Túl fiatal ehhez. Az akaratoskodás hamar könyörgéssé válik. – Kérlek! Csak egyszer…

- Aha, nem. – felállok az ágyról, sétálok. Követ, mint egy kiskutya. Mindenhová. A sarkamban van, próbál behálózni, ölelgetni. A fürdőajtóban már kénytelen vagyok megfordulni, hogy közöljem: - Ichigo, ha fáradt vagy, nyugodtan pihenj le. Szeretnék megfürdeni.

- Én is jöhetek? – néz rám kiskutya szemekkel. Szép próbálkozás, de nem jött be, rázom a fejem.

- Majd később. – mire reagálhatna, máris a zuhany alatt állok. Nem értem a felindultságát. Könyörög, hogy csókoljam meg, de nem sok értelme van. Tudnia kéne, hogy én jobban szeretem.

Mire végzek a fürdéssel, és kimegyek a fürdőből, újra akcióba lendül. A kanapéra irányít, rá kell döbbennem, hogy bár még nem felnőttként gondolkozik, a teste az. Felettem van, és ez nem jó. Határozottan néz a szemembe.

- Csókolj meg! – parancsolja.

- Nem. – tagadom meg a parancsot. Csak nem lesz annyi bátorsága, hogy… de mégis, van annyi bátorsága, hogy megfogja arcom, és kényszerítsen. – Ichigo, nem engedhetem.

- De szeretlek! Veled akarok lenni! – tiltakozik, és igyekszik közelebb férkőzni hozzám. – Be akarom bizonyítani…

- Nincs rá szükség. Tudom. – homlokunk összeér. – Nem akarom, hogy úgy érezd, teljesítened kell. Nem kell. Csak maradj, aki vagy, mert ezért szeretlek. – halkan mondom az őszinte szavakat.

- Szükségem van rád! – suttogja, és ezzel minden korlátom átszakítja. Nem számít többé, elveszett minden akaraterőm. Engedem, hogy lágyan megcsókolj. Ajkaink összesimulnak, és átengeded az irányítást, mint mindig. Örülök. Boldog vagyok. Nem lesz vége egyhamar.

- Nos, mit gondolsz? – választ nem kapok, helyette viszont sok mást.

A hajnal az erkélyen talál minket, ahogy Ichigo a karjaimban pihen. Lágyan simogatom a hátát, majd felsóhajtok. Ha ez így folytatódik…

Nem, ez nem így fog folytatódni! Még egy kisgyerek, ez az értékrendem! Nem szabad!

Én megvédem őt, és biztosítom a jövőjét. Mellette állok, mint legjobb barátja és az ember, akit nyugodtan szerethet. Megvédem a világtól, megvédem saját magától, és magamtól is.

Szeretem, és ez ellen nem tehetek semmit.

Csörög a telefon. Byakuya ideges... elfelejtettem hazavinni a húga játszótársát.


	14. One Shot - Ichigo x Ishida

One Shot [B.A.P]

Ichigo x Ishida

Ichigo POV

Nem hiszek a saját szemeimnek, kezeim remegnek, mintha csak az áram rázna. Nem tudom elhinni a látványt, ami a szemem elé tárul, de hát nincs más megoldás, mégiscsak ez az igazság…

Tudod, tulajdonképpen nincs ezzel semmi baj, mert végső soron megértem, ha nagyon igyekszem. Nekem is fontosabb az apám és a húgaim védelme mindennél, és értük – mivel ők az én családom – bármit feladnék. Ugyanakkor megtenném ezt Rukiáért, Renjiért, Rangikuért, még Byakuyáért is, hát még érted… de ez most olyan szinten sokkolt, hogy hiába próbálom, nem tudom felfogni, hogy miért.

Miért árultál el engem? Miért tetted mindezt, ha pontosan tudtad, hogy mi lesz a következménye? Ezt akartad látni? Hogy újra romokban heverek?

Tudom, hogy imádod ezt a helyzetet. Mikor kivételesen én vagyok a gyenge, engem kell támogatni.

Mikor azt hittem, hogy elárultál, és átálltál Ginjouhoz, akkor éreztem ezt a… keserédes szerelmet.

Csalódtam, igen, és elképesztően meglepődtem, haragudni már erőm sem volt, de büszke voltam rád, mert képes voltál átverni. Büszke voltam, hogy téged szeretlek.

Mikor le akartál lőni, és a szemembe néztél, nem tudtam elhinni az egészet… aztán végül feláldoztad magad értem. Mindent miattam tettél.

Tudod, egészen eddig a percig reménykedtem, hogy most is egy ravasz lépéssel fordítasz a csata végkimenetelén, de már tudom, hogy nincs értelme. Egyetlen lövés lesz, közvetlen közelről, aztán mindennek vége.

Nem marad semmi, hogy a te szemeidben sincs már semmi, _Sternritter. _

- Mikor áldoztad fel a büszkeséged? – kérdezem halkan, mert többre nem maradt erőm.

- Maradj csöndben – szólsz halkan, és még közelebb jössz. Egyetlen lépésre vagy tőlem. Érzem lélekenergiád, érzem édes lélegzeted, még fürkésző tekinteted is érzem, mert _igazán érezlek_.

- Szeretlek – suttogom az utolsó szót, talán kicsit reménykedve, hogy minden megváltozik…

- Búcsúzom – válaszolja ajkaimra, aztán vége mindennek.

Egy lövés, egy nyíl, robban a lélekenergia. Rukia sikolt – vagy talán Orihime? Valaki más felkiált – talán Renji – mire egy újabb hang halkan parancsol neki valamit – biztosan Byakuya az. Árnyak a szemem előtt, egy ismerős kalap – áh, hát megérkezett Urahara és Yourichi-san? Meg vannak mentve a többiek, hála az égnek.

Úgy tűnik, itt a mese vége. Kurosaki Ichigo voltam, 18 éves, végzős gimnazista. A hajam színe narancssárga (furcsa, mi?), a szemem színe barna (pont, mint anyámnak, aki egy quincy volt). Három évvel ezelőtt egy furcsa véletlen folytán halálistenné avanzsáltam (hála a Kuchiki családnak), és egy évig helyettes halálistenként tevékenykedtem. A barátaimmal harcoltam, új barátokat és ellenségeket szereztem, és találkoztam egy quincyvel, aki az osztálytársam lett. Valami érthetetlen ok miatt társultunk, és erősek lettünk. Pár éve elvesztettem minden erőm, addig ez az osztálytársam segített a halálisteneknek, és elvégezte az én munkám (nem mondom, kicsit haragudtam rá ezért). Egy nap beállított. Részeg volt, nem is kicsit, amin elcsodálkoztam (pedáns egy lény, az biztos). Furcsa dolgokat említett, aztán az egésznek annyi lett az értelme, hogy szeret engem.  
Telt-múlt az idő, és csak nem válaszoltam neki. Visszakaptam az erőm, de abban a hitben, hogy ő elárult – pedig akkor még nem is. Az árulás később következett be, körülbelül most, mikor megölt.

Ha végül nem így dönt, biztosan megszeretem, még ennél is jobban. Nem akartam, hogy így legyen.

Bármi is legyen az ok, vagy a cél, a múlt, vagy a jövő, nekem most csak az számít, hogy elmondta. Hogy elég bátor volt ehhez. Kezdem azt gondolni, csak azért, hogy a halálomban is féltékeny lehessek rá.

Hogy miért tudtam ennyire szeretni ezt a fazont? Nem tudok rá válaszolni. Végül is, a szerelem pont addig szerelem, amíg nem találunk rá ésszerű magyarázatot.

Sajnos, két szó maradt meg a fejemben, csak ezt mondhatom el újra: szeretlek, búcsúzom.


	15. Untitled - Byakuya x Renji

Untitled [SimplePlan]

Byakuya x Renji

Byakuya POV

Tagadni fogok, mint egész életemben. Büszkeségem okolom mindenért, és letagadok mindent. Egyszerűen nemet mondok, hátha az elhatározás elég erős, de tudom, a mindig tökéletesen működő tervem ma megbukik, pont úgy, mint minden.

Lehet, hogy megéreztem a halálom? Tudhattam, hogy most fogok meghalni?

Ha nem marad más, ezt is letagadom. Így talán ezt nem vehetik el tőlem, ha már minden odaveszett. Eltűnt, ez a legjobb szó rá, és nem értem, miért. Nem találom sehol azt a biztos hangot, amely mindig mellettem volt, mióta az eszemet tudom. Ellopták a lelkem egy részét, és ezzel együtt még annyi mindent…

Senbonzakura volt a kapocs, amely még visszatartott, hogy a büszkeségem tartsam szem előtt, és cselekedjek olyan önzően, ahogy csak lehet.

Most, hogy ez a biztatás eltűnt, nincs többé, megszűnt létezni, talán már nincs is értelme többé, hogy a saját érdekeim nézzem. Ha már nem tudom letagadni, belenyugszom, és elfogadom a vereséget, elfogadom a halált.

Lehunyom szemhéjam, de még érzem a fehér fényt, amely a környezetem ostromolja. Egyáltalán hogy kerültem a földre? Mikor történt? Mennyi ideje vagyok itt? Eszméletemnél vagyok egyáltalán?

Túl sok a kérdés, és egyikre sem találom a választ. Nem emlékszem…

Nem akarok emlékezni, de a képek szinte ostromolják elmém. Nem akarom látni a csalódást a szemedben, én nem akarom, hogy gyengének láss… mindent eltűrök, de ezt nem!

Ezt a fajta fájdalmat nem tudom elűzni, hiába… a büszkeségem is sebeket kap, és már nincs hová futni. Nem tudok mozdulni, a fájdalmas tehetetlenség könnyei tolulnak a szemembe, és nem tudom megemberelni magam.

Valahol mélyen már csak azt remélem, hogy közel fogsz esni mellém, így legalább melletted halhatok meg, nem ilyen riasztó, örökös egyedüllétben. Nehéz kimondani, de már minden mindegy, szóval nem számít… szeretném, ha fognád a kezem, ha segítenél. Csak most, soha többet nem kérlek meg semmire, ez az utolsó kívánságom.

Egyre nagyobb és félelmetesebb a fájdalom, mely körülvesz… hogy történhetett ez velem? Ez lenne a vezeklés a bűneimért? Végiggondolva, a folyamatos tagadás nem vezetett semmi értelmes megoldásra.

A számtalan, apró, csillogó pengékből álló világom falai fölém magasodnak, és betemetnek, az emlékeim szorongatják a torkom, és nem tudok menekülni… az idő ugyanúgy csak rohan, ahogy lassan megszűnök létezni.

Visszatérve a világba, az első megfigyelésem a hangzavar… pusztítás, halálsikolyok, aztán a legrosszabb… a csend. Én sem tudom megtörni, bármennyire is igyekszem. Nincs motivációm, nem számít, hogy élek-e, vagy halok. A szívem már talán nem is dobog, nehéz a levegővétel. Abbahagyom.

- Taicho… - hallom hirtelen elgyötört, megtört hangod, és már nem érdekel semmi. Két kézzel kapaszkodom az emlékeimbe, és életre kelek. Tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy gyenge vagyok, de még nem engedhetem, hogy…

Valahogy sikerül használnom egy lekötőt, így éppen felélve készleteim, melléd zuhanok. Újabb fájdalom, az esés következtében, de nem számít. Közelebb kúszok hozzád, nehézkesen, de közvetlen közeledbe érek, kicsit megnyugszom. Arcodra nézek, azt akarom, hogy tudd… de képtelen vagyok megszólalni, csak eldőlök.

- Maradj életben – adom ki az utolsó parancsom, mint kapitány, majd lenézek a szakadékba, melynek szélén egyensúlyozom. Elemi erővel hívogat az a megnyugvás, ami ott lenn vár rám, és mégis, valamiért még nem teszem meg azt a lépést.

Valahol, a szívem mélyén tudom, hogy most értem sírsz, de nem akarom, hogy így emlékezz rám. Azt akarom, hogy boldog légy, ha rám gondolsz… így még nem hagyhatlak itt.

- Ne… kérlek… - zokogod, és meglepődsz, mikor újra szemembe nézel. – Nem bírom ki egyedül!

- Dehogynem… - mosolygok rád, amennyire telik. – Erős vagy. Ne engedd, hogy... – nem tudom befejezni a mondatot.

- Taicho! – hallom ijedt hangod. Nem akartam így. Még egy kicsit, csak egy kicsit, hogy megfogjam kezed… kérlek, most ne hagyj itt!

Váratlanul ér búcsúcsókod, és már határozottan sírok. A világból ennyi maradt, könnyek, fájdalom és félelem, nincs az a büszkeség és elhatározás, amely legyőzheti ezt.

Sajnálom, hogy így kell itt hagyjalak, és csak reménykedem, hogy túléled valahogyan. Talán késő a bűnvallásra, de sajnálom, amit ellened tettem. Itt, a szakadék szélén egyensúlyozva valahogy eltörpülni látszom bűneim mögött. Szívből sajnálom, de már nem mondhatom el. Nem tagadhatom le.

Ezeknek az érzéseknek, azt gondolom, nincs igazán neve. Annyi minden egyszerre, fájdalom, szeretet, boldogság, és egy keserédes érzelem, amely a torkomat fojtogatja. Névtelen, de örülök, hogy te nevet tudtál adni ennek az egyvelegnek. _Nem bírom ki egyedül_, ez az. Mert, tudod, én sem. Ezért adom fel most.

Elmerülök a sötétben, elalszom, és nem ébredek fel többé. Hálás vagyok, hogy megértetted névtelen érzéseim. Köszönöm.

Vigyázz magadra, ne halj meg senkiért! Ha ennek vége, állj bosszút rajtam, és támogasd a többieket.

Be akarom fejezni, de nem tudom. Szeretlek. Ne hagyj itt! Elvesztem az öntudatom. Vége van.


	16. The same as - Gin x Aizen

The same as

Gin x Aizen

Gin POV

Érzem, és ez a legrosszabb. Érzem, ahogy az éltető oxigén beáramlik tüdőmbe, ahogy harcol értem, ahogy agyam egy kis józan szeglete próbál meggyőzni a maradásról. Nem akarok rá hallgatni. El akarok tűnni innen, erről a nyomorúságos síkról, ebből a szörnyű dimenzióból, csakhogy akad egy kis technikai probléma: nem tudok.  
Biztosan valami bénító technikát alkalmaztál rajtam, hogyha árulásra készülnék, vagy hacsak megfordulna a gondolat a fejemben, azonnal cselekvésképtelenné váljak.  
Ahogy erre gondolok, szívem maradéka, amit nem törtem össze Seireitei elhagyásával, arra emlékeztet, hogy mennyit áldozol fel értem. Nem engeded, hogy máson járjon az eszem, uralmad alá hajtod a létem, a gondolataim, a szívem, a testem, és nem teszek ellene semmit, mert elhiszem, hogy értem teszed.

Így, hogy mellkasomon pihenteted fejed, békésen, nyugodtan járva Álomországot, egyszerűen nem tudom elhinni, hogy pár óra múlva újra azzal a fagyos tekintettel kell szembenéznem. Olyan megnyugtató a tudat, hogy bízol bennem, hogy nem hiába hagytam ott Soul Societyt, felégetve magam mögött minden hidat.

Örülök ebben a békés pillanatban, hogy sok évvel ezelőtt találkoztunk, és hogy nem hagytál elveszni, mikor megtehetted volna. Hálás vagyok, hogy figyelsz rám, és hogy ennyi év után is, olyan sok minden után is fogod a kezem.

Tudod, engem nem érdekel, hogy nappal mit teszel, milyen parancsokat adsz ki, kit ölelsz át, vagy, hogy kinek hazudsz, mert ismerlek. Ismerem minden apró mozdulatodat, a szíved dobogásának ritmusát, a levegővételeidet, pihegő szuszogásodat. Te vagy az egyetlen, akit ennyi idő után is a magaménak tudhatok, és már rég elhatároztam magamban, hogy téged nem adlak fel. Nem engedem el a kezed, még ha ezért kínok kínjait is kell kiállnom, kitartok melletted, bármit hozzon is a hajnal.

Az első dolog, amit megtanítottál nekem, az volt, hogy a háború nem játék, okosan kell vezetni, előrelátóan, felkészülve mindenre. Gyerek voltam, mikor megtanítottad, hogyan tegyem túl magam a szeretet hiányán, hogyan használjam ki az embereket, hogyan fordítsam meg a jövőt. Elmondtad, hogy a magam ura vagyok, és hittem neked, és örülök ennek.

Szerintem akkor nem gondoltad, hogy bármi is lehet ebből. Azt hihetted, csak egy gyerek vagyok, pedig nem… amikor már vészesen mélyre süllyedtünk, megtiltottad, hogy meneküljek, de tudod, ez meg sem fordult a fejemben. Nem, most sem tennék így.

Tudod, ha most, ebben a pillanatban pellengére állítanának, hogy valljak a bűneidről, naphosszat mesélhetnék, nem érnénk a végére, és csak azokat említeném, amiket mindenki tud. Nem hiszem, hogy tisztában vagy azzal, mennyit tudok rólad. Biztosan nem aludnál ilyen nyugodtan. Ne félj, nem zavar, hogy hazudsz nekem, már nem.

Ettől függetlenül nem változott az álláspontom. Ahogy ígértem, veled maradok, amíg azt nem kéred, hogy hagyjalak itt. A sötétből lassan, csendben egyengetem majd az utad, hogy elérhesd a fényt. Mindent megadok neked, amit csak akarsz: információt, stratégiát, erőt, a testemet. Nem számít, már mondtam. Neked mindent megadok, érted mindenkit elárulok. Nem feszélyez mások véleménye, nekem már nagyon régen csak egy személyé a fontos.

Ez a személy egy fárasztó, kéjesen átvonaglott éjszaka után édesen pihen a karjaim oltalmazó védelmében, és ez a személy te vagy. Lágy érintéssel simítom ki homlokodból sötét tincseid, hogy aztán lágy csókot leheljek rá. Meg foglak védeni magamtól, és saját magadtól is. Közelebb bújsz hozzám, feljebb húzom magunkon a takarót. Biztos fázol.  
Megfogom a kezed, és egy kicsit elhiszem, hogy nem fog annyira fájni, mikor holnap véget ér a világ. Tudom, éreztem a lélekenergiából. Holnap meg fogok halni, és te is velem halsz, kedvesem, ez elkerülhetetlen. Bármi is legyen, megvédelek, és nekem fog fájni, nem neked.

Miért teszem ezt? Tudod, te adtad meg nekem az életet, erős akarok lenni hozzád. Azt gondolom, hogy még ugyanaz vagy, akibe egy sötét éjen szerettem bele, 110 évvel ezelőtt. Hiszem, hogy ugyanaz a szíved, és hogy egy kicsit értem is dobog.


	17. Never be the same - Byakuya x Renji

Never be the same [red]

Byakuya x Renji

Byakuya POV

Kis sóhajjal fogadtam a forró italt, melyet remegő kezekkel nyújtottál át, és bólintással köszöntem meg halk gondoskodásod. Felnéztem rád, és hatalmába kerített egy érzés.

_Hozzád tartozom._

Boldog voltam, hogy mellém ülsz, és hogy szórakoztatsz, mesélsz, csak beszélsz, és nem hallgatsz el egy pillanatig sem, mert pontosan tudod, hogy ez minden vágyam. Együtt ültünk, nézve, hogyan bukik alá a nap azon az utánozhatatlan színű égen, és a szél összekócolta hajunk.

_Ismerlek._

Valami okod volt arra, hogy mellettem maradj. Kívülről nem lehetett érezni, de én tudtam: ami másnak kellemes, esti tanácskozásnak tűnt, halk vallomás volt, búcsú, apró csókkal koronázva, melyet nem tudtam megérteni.

_Soha többé nem lesz ugyanolyan. _

Most könnyes szemmel kortyolom a teát, melyet Rukia készített, és melegedést remélve markolom a forró csészét. Fázom, a hideg szél csontomig hatol. Már nem ülsz le mellém csacsogni, és nem mosolyogsz rám. Nem pirulsz el. Nem jössz vissza.

_Soha többé nem leszek ugyanolyan. _

Sajnálom, de ez az igazság. Nem tudok szabadulni az emlékeimtől, melyek körülötted forognak, mindegyik középpontjában te állsz. Oh, hogy mennyire szerettél! Még fülemben cseng hangod, érzem az illatod. Tisztán élem át újra a tegnapjainkat, és tudom, hogy hiába.

_Elmentél, és nem térsz vissza._

Nem tudlak elengedni, sajnálom. Már nem leszek az a büszke ember, aki voltam. Csak egy összetört lélek, aki a múltjában él, s a verandán ülve figyeli a lassan jégbe fagyó cseresznyefákat, rég kihűlt teáját kortyolgatva.


	18. Pieces - Ikkaku x Yumichika

Pieces

Ikkaku x Yumichika

Yumichika POV

A fésű hangos koppanása törte meg a csendet, ahogy elérte fésülködőasztalom márványlapját. A hang mintha egyenesen a szívemben koppant volna. Érzetem, hogy arcom valami furcsa, undorító grimaszba torzul, könnyek homályosították el látásom, Hisagi-senpai eltűnt a szemem elől.

Talán elvesztettem az eszméletem, talán csak elestem, nem tudom pontosan. Agyam leblokkolt, a következő emlékem a törött tükröm.

Valami megrepedt a lelkemben, és nincs az a büszkeség és elhatározás, amely meg tudja gyógyítani azt a sebet.

A tudat őrjít meg, hogy soha többé nem nézhetek szemedbe, hogy többé nem harcolhatok oldaladon, hogy elvesztél.

Nincs helye könnyeknek, ez a mondat tartott életben egész idáig, de ez a hajnal túl sokat ígér, és tudom, hogy nem fogja betartani őket.

Itt vagyok hát, messze elvonulva a világtól, messze tőled, messze mindenkitől. Nem vagyok más, csak egy törött tükör: láthatod a múltat, és a jövő monokróm valóját, de semmit sem tisztán, valahogy mindig megtörik az egész. Nem lesz teljes. Darabonként érkezem majd hozzád, a lelkem apró darabjai, melyeket lassan hagyok magam mögött, ahogy erősödöm. Már nem tart vissza semmi az önzőségemtől.

Nem hívsz, nem figyelmeztetsz, nem ismerek határokat. Elmerülök a múltban, egész addig, míg érzéketlen nem leszek életre és halálra. Többé nem érdekel, hogy ellenség-e, vagy barát, ha az utamba áll, nem lesz kegyelem.

Mikor lelkem utolsó darabja is megérkezik hozzád, nem leszek más, mint egy két lábon járó fegyver. Ott, veled leszek önmagam, itt, a valóságban pedig csak egy tükörszilánk, mely szép, fényesen csillog, csábít, hogy belenézz, de amint megteszed, szembesít minden hibáddal, gyilkos igazság.

Ott, melletted majd a legszebb formámban fogok tündökölni, hogy méltó lehessek hozzád.


	19. Nothing and everything - Gin x Kira

Nothing and erverything

Gin x Kira

Kira POV

Nincsenek szavak arra, amit akkor éreztem, mikor először a szemembe néztél. Mérhetetlen, földöntúli örömöt, sértettséget, de féltem is, s elképesztő vágyat éreztem arra, hogy végre elmondjam Neked.

Már késő. Meghaltál, anélkül, hogy elbúcsúztunk volna. Gyászom mély, és sötét.

Mikor itt voltál velem, minden olyan természetesnek tűnt. Nem volt semmi, néha egyenest _kívántam,_ hogy tűnj el az életemből, ugyanakkor szerettem volna beszélni veled, tudatni magamról, megölelni.

Mikor elmentél, összetörtem. Soha nem tudhatjuk, mennyire fontos valaki, amíg nem érezzük a hiányát, hát én most megtanultam a leckét.

Néha, gyengébb pillanataimban beférkőzött a gondolataimba, hogy nem számítok neked semmit, ezért egy idő után én is így akartam rád gondolni. Csak a kapitányom, akit megvédek, kötelességből.

Most, hogy nem félek tőled, már elmondhatom: nem így akartam. Volt idő, mikor te voltál minden, amiért érdemesnek tartottam folytatni, a célom te voltál.

Semmi voltál, most minden vagy. Nem tudom átívelni a köztünk tátongó ürességet. Sajnálom, még nem követhetlek, Ichimaru-taicho, de ígérem, ígérem, hamarosan újra találkozunk.

Kérlek, majd mondd el nekem az okokat, a hogyanokat és a miérteket, mondd el, mit hoz a holnap!

Könnyeimmel küszködve hagyom ott a dísztelen sírt.


	20. Comes and goes - HisagixRenjixKiraxIchi

Comes and goes

Hisagi x Renji x Kira x Ichigo

Ott volt a magányos, aki mindig csak rohant, kétségbeesetten keresve valamit. Mikor végre úgy tűnt, elérheti, időről időre kicsúszott a kezei közül a győzelem. Nem érdekelte, hányszor bukik el, addig küzdött, míg egyre közelebb nem került ahhoz, amit annyira kutatott: a szerelmet. Elérte, két kézzel kapaszkodott bele, de újra elvesztette: ezúttal örökre. Rá kellett döbbennie: nem érdemes ilyen erősen folytatnia, és beletörődött a veszteségbe. Évek teltek el csendben, és lassan újra megfordult a fejében, hogy keresni kéne valamit.

Ezúttal megtalálta, és visszafogta magát, nem erőltette a szerelmet, mert tudta, ha így tesz, csak elveszti. Halkan szerette, a távolból, lágyan gondoskodott mindenről, amire a másiknak szüksége volt. Lemondott a saját érdekeiről, csendes, oltalmazó szerelemmel vigyázta a másik minden lépését.

Nem volt elég óvatos, újra elvesztette, és ezúttal nem tudott mit tenni. Megpróbálta száz meg száz módon is a felejtést, de nem sikerült eltörölni az emlékeket: összetört, apró darabokra, hiába próbáltak segíteni rajta, senki sem tehetett semmit érte.

Újra csak várt, végtelen türelemmel, talán már csak a halálra, de kitartott, hiába feküdt a földön. Csoda történt: valaki segített rajta, és újra megmutatta neki, hogy érdemes folytatni.  
A magányos sokáig nem látta, ki volt az, de végül rájött, hogy első, elveszettnek hitt szerelme mentette meg.

Ott volt a magányos, aki mindig csak rohant, kétségbeesetten keresve valamit, és sok mindenen ment keresztül, mire sikerült elnyernie a győzelmet. Megtalálta, amit keresett, és soha többé nem volt magányos.

Ott volt a hitet vesztett. Már kezdetektől fogva nem volt semmije, ezért nem is gondolta, hogy valaha elveszthet bármit is. Ahogy telt-múlt az idő, egyre többen lettek körülötte, s mire feleszmélt, barátok vették körül. Végtelen örömmel fogadta a barátságot, de (ahogy az lenni szokott) mindent elvesztett, amit valaha elért. Elvették előle, de ő nem adta fel. Elindult, hátha megtalálja azt, aki a legfontosabb volt számára, és éveken át küzdött a világgal, küzdött magával is. Sokáig haladt, felszegett fejjel, egyenes háttal, és erőssé vált. Mialatt megerősödött, elvesztette a barátait, kik kezdetben mellette álltak, lassan elsuhant az emlékük, de már nem volt gyenge, így újakat szerzett magának.

Hosszú utat járt be, míg végre megtalálta barátját, de újra elszakították tőle. Nem tehetett semmit, összeesett, és várta a halált, feladva mindent. Halkan folytak könnyei, mert rájött, hogy beleszeretett abba a személybe, aki annyit segített neki. Meg akarta hálálni ezt a szeretetet, de olyan gyenge volt, hogy mozdulni sem tudott.

Ahogy ott feküdt, egyedül, valaki meglátogatta, és elmondta neki, hogy nem kell félnie: barátját megmentették. Már nyugodtan pihenhet.

Ott volt a hitet vesztett. Már kezdetektől fogva nem volt semmije, ezért nem is gondolta, hogy valaha elveszthet bármit is. Meglepődött, mikor mégis elveszett a számára legfontosabb személy, de nem adta fel, és győzött. Megtartotta a szerelmét magának, s talán sosem mondja el neki sem. Legyőzte a félelmeit, és valahogy már nem is volt többé hitet vesztett.

Ott volt az összetört. Mindenki csak kihasználta, s ő hiába szerette őket teljes szívéből, soha nem viszonozták ezt felé. Minden ember átverte, ott bántotta, ahol csak tudta, és ő mindezt csendben, zokszó nélkül tűrte.

Talán éppen azért tűrte, mert nem volt más célja, minthogy boldoggá tenni másokat. Szeretetet adott neki, megadta, amit csak kértek, és ők mind követelték tőle, ez őt nem zavarta. Már darabokban volt, nem kaphatott mélyebb sebeket.

Talán ez éltette, talán ez ösztönözte folytatásra. Egy nap találkozott egy újabb emberrel, és tudta, hogy mi a feladata, hát teljesítette minden kívánságát. Soha nem gondolta volna, de ez az ember nem hagyta ott. Vele maradt, mellette állt, segített rajta. Viszont szerette.

Az összetört szívének darabjai lassan elkezdtek közeledni egymáshoz, míg végül újra összeforrtak. Megmentője vigyázott rá, úgy, ahogy addig ő vigyázott másokra, és boldog volt, mert nem hiába áldozott fel annyit.

A megmentő akkor hagyta el, amikor a legnagyobb szüksége lett volna rá, és az összetört érezte, hogy újra zuhan, de ezúttal sokkal mélyebbre került, mint gondolta volna.

Ott volt az összetört. Mindenki csak kihasználta, s ő hiába szerette őket teljes szívéből, soha nem viszonozták ezt felé. Egy nap mégis, és megélte saját győzelmét, elnyerte valaki szeretetét, újra ragyogott. Végül újra összetört, de ez volt így a lehető legjobb. Így volt saját maga, őszinte szíve darabokban hevert körülötte, és ő nem sajnálta magát. Örült, hogy győzött, és már nem is érezte annyira összetörve magát.

Ott volt a harcos. Igazi harcosként védte a gyengéket, és legyőzte a gonoszt, bármerre is járt életében. Ez éltette, hogy igazságot oszthat, hogy erős lehet. Barátok vették körül, egyre többen. Akiket legyőzött, soha nem gyűlölte, idővel ők is a barátaivá váltak. Nem félt a következő pillanattól, átélte léte minden egyes percét, és soha nem félt attól, hogy elveszthet mindent.

Akkor következett be minden, mikor a legkevésbé számított volna rá. Elvesztette minden erejét, és gyengeként kellett folytatnia az útját. Nem egyszer megfordult a fejében, hogy feladja, és nem reméli többé a visszatérését, de valahogy túltette magát a meghátrálás gondolatán.

Összeszorított fogakkal, de kibírta, és kivárta, míg eljön az ő ideje, és visszatérését mindenki örömmel fogadta.

Ott volt a harcos. Igazi harcosként védte a gyengéket, és legyőzte a gonoszt, bármerre is járt életében. Eltörölte a magányos végtelen magányát, új hitet adott a hitetlennek, s amíg tudta, szerette az összetörtet.

Hogy mi volt a titka?

Talán csak az ereje, vagy a végtelen kitartása. Talán az, hogy addig próbálkozott, míg el nem érte célját, vagy talán az, hogy mindig volt egy célja. Talán csak az, hogy a szívére hallgatott, hogy érzett.

Ha bárki is megkérdezte volna, miért teszi mindezt, minden bizonnyal azt mondta volna: sokkal rosszabbul érezném magam, ha végig visszafogtam volna magam.

A magányos, a hitet vesztett, az összetört, és a harcos, kik ők?  
Talán mind egy személy, talán egymás szerelmei, talán barátok, de lehet, hogy ellenségek. Mindenki lehet magányos, vagy összetört, és érezheti magát erős harcosnak is.


	21. Vihar előtti csend - Byakuya x Renji

Vihar előtti csend

Byakuya x Renji

Renji, tudod, miért van a vihar előtti csend? – kérdezte a kapitány hadnagyát, majd ránézett.

Talán azért, hogy fel tudjunk készülni a viharra? – kérdezett vissza óvatosan a hadnagy.

Talán. – nyugtázta kapitánya apró bólintással. Sokáig egyikük sem szólt, végül Renji hangja töltötte be a teret:

Taicho, miért kérdezted ezt?

Felkészültél? – a kérdésre Renji aprót bólintott, bár fogalma sem volt arról, mire gondolhat kapitánya.

Azt hiszem… de miért?

Mert már megint… - Byakuya hosszan lehunyta a szemét… - nem készültél el a papírmunkával!


	22. Anima Rossa - Ulquiorra x Grimmjow

Anima Rossa

Ulquiorra x Grimmjow

Ulquiorra POV

Néha úgy érzem, mint egy kalitkába zárt, minden emberségétől és büszkeségétől megfosztott madár, akit a gazdája csak azért tart hét lakat alatt, mert annyira sem bízik benne, hogy visszatér majd hozzá. Nem szeretném én is így végezni, ezért megpróbálom elkerülni az ilyen helyzetbe kerülés lehetőségét is, nem engedem, hogy elkapjon ez az örökké éhes macskaféle. Hadd nézze csak, ahogy madárként repülök! Soha nem fog elkapni, és amíg szárnyaim velem vannak, minden félelmem nélkül is a szemébe tudok nézni. Számításaim sosem jók: az a macska mindig elkap, a földre nyom, és nem enged el.


	23. Come undone - Byakuya x Renji

Come undone [GregLaswell]

Byakuya xRenji

Renji POV

Aludj, szerelmem, míg lelkem lassan, csendben apró darabokra szakad, ahogy figyelem békés, nyugodt arcod. Szép álmokat, kedvesem, pihenj nyugodtan, legalább álmaidban ne félj a világtól. Elég lesz akkor szembenézned vele, mikor én már nem vehetem le vállaidról a terheket. Könnyek szöknek a szemembe a gondolatra, hogy csak én tudom, min mentél keresztül… ez elszomorít. Melletted akarok maradni, és megvédeni mindentől, de úgy tűnik, erre már nincs lehetőségem, sajnálom.

Tökéletes csendben hajolok föléd, könnyeimen keresztül vizsgálom arcod, hátha megváltozik, de nem történik semmi. Halkan lélegzel, ajkaid kissé elnyílnak. Hosszan lehunyom szemeim, igyekszem eloszlatni kétségeim. Erős vagy, bízom az erődben.

Soha nem engednéd legyőzni magad. Ragaszkodsz a győzelemhez és a büszkeségedhez, valahogy úgy, mint hozzám – nem teszel nélkülem egy lépést sem. Tudod, kedvesem, én élvezem ezt, mert függök a figyelmedtől, de félek is. Nem gyengülhetsz el miattam, nem adhatod fel, csak azért, mert én így döntök. Maradj mindig az a ragyogó, büszke, bűnös ember, akibe beleszerettem, akkor is, ha már nem leszek melletted, és soha ne felejtsd el, hogy álmaidban engem még mindig meglátogathatsz.

Mélyen beszívom ismerős illatod, ajkaink között felizzik a levegő. Újra pislogok, szívem összeszorul. Ajkaid megmozdulnak, halkan suttogod a szavakat, melyek elhatolnak ködös elmém legmélyére, és a tudatomba égnek…

_Szeretlek. _

Egy utolsó, mély levegőt veszek, hátha nem vesztem el bőröd illatát, majd eltávolodom tőled. Búcsúzom.

Aludj, szerelmem, álmodj, és ne félj a holnaptól! Ha egyedül érzed magad, csak suttogd újra azokat a szavakat, míg megérkezik a reggeli kávéd, vagy amíg hosszú úton jársz, vagy míg vársz valamire… vagy, ha érzed, hogy itt az idő, és csatlakozol hozzánk.


	24. Koyoi, tsuki ga - Ichigo x Byakuya

Koyoi, Tsuki ga miezu tomo

Ichigo x Byakuya

Ichigo POV

Éljük az életünket, harcolunk, függetlenül attól, hogy a másik mit gondol, vagy hogyan cselekszik. Semmi közünk nincs egymáshoz, külön világokban létezünk, csak néha keresztezik egymást útjaink – és ilyenkor kénytelenek vagyunk találkozni.

Akármilyen furcsa is, nem bírjuk ki, hogy el ne bíráljuk a másikat – talán csak azért, mert odafigyelünk egymásra? Nem gondolom.

Egyszerűen ki nem állhatjuk egymást. Nem szeretem a gondolkodásmódját, nem látom be döntései helyességét, és nem tudom megérteni az értékrendjét. Ő valószínűleg ugyanezeket gondolja rólam, persze hozzáteszi, hogy nincs büszkeségem.

Nos, ki fogom ábrándítani: van büszkeségem, és éppen ennek köszönhető az, hogyha összefutunk, akkor abból harc lesz, nem számít, hogy társak vagyunk.

Azért, jobban belegondolva, talán pont azért harcolunk, mert ennyire ismerjük egymást. Mindkettőnk ugyanúgy a saját céljait és vágyait követi, igyekszünk nem beleavatkozni egymás dolgaiba, de mindenről pontosan tudunk, tértől és időtől függetlenül.

Bajtársiasság, vagy barátság? Nem, egyiket sem gondolnám. Talán a szerelem egyik elég kiábrándító fajtája, nem ez a lényeg.

Nekem csak az számít, hogy mindig kibékülünk, bármi is legyen mögöttünk… leginkább egy hosszú éjszaka szokott lenni.


	25. Our World - Arrancars

Our World

Arrancars  
Ulquiorra POV

Ezen a helyen, a mi különleges világunkban a kapcsolatoknak nincs annyi jelentősége, mint máshol. Talán mégis van, csak mi értelmezzük őket máshogy, valószínűleg. Itt nem létezik bajtársiasság, vagy kölcsön, esetleg kegyelem. Érzelmeink nincsenek, ha vannak, nem pozitívak. Általában csakis a fejlődésre gondolunk – erről nem tehetünk, ez hajtott eddig is, ezen a szinten sem tudunk megállni.

Erre a világra gondolva nem juthat eszembe semmi boldog, vagy vidám, sokkal inkább egy szomorú érdekkapcsolat-tömkeleg. Senkinek sem számít a másik, a gondolatai, az esetleges érzései, egyetlen cél a másik kihasználása.

Senki sem kivétel ez alól – Aizen-sama ugyanúgy kihasználja és támaszkodik Ichimarura és Tousenre, mint Nnoitra Teslára. Én is a listán vagyok, nem tagadom, talán túlságosan is elöl. Én vagyok a tagadás, s mivel ez a világ a tagadásra épül, én tökéletesen megélek itt.

A háttérből figyelem, hogy ki hogyan, és milyen célokra használja fel a másikat – például Grimmjow pár élvezetes éjszakáért cserébe engedi Szayelnek, hogy kísérletezzen rajta, és fraccionjain; vagy Luppy, aki ígérget mindent, és nem érdekli, mekkorát hazudik, minden célja, hogy Grimmjow eltűnjön a helyéről, és ehhez Harribelt próbálja felhasználni. A nő a másik fele, aki áltatja az arrancart, de semmi sem lesz belőle a végén – és közben írom a listát, strigulákat húzva.

Jelenleg Grimmjow és Aizen-sama versenyeznek az első helyért – előbbi a nő tökéletes kihasználásával érdemelte ki ezt (inkább nem részletezném), míg utóbbi egyszerűen csak Aizen-sama, ezért nem végezhet elsőnél rosszabb helyen, de azt leszögezem, megdolgozott érte!

Így hát Wonderweiss társaságában tengetem napjaimat, és majdhogynem mosolyogva figyelem a világunkat, mely annyira tökéletes hely erre a _ki-használ-ki-kit_ játékra.


	26. Crush the world down -Ulquiorra x Ichigo

Crush the world down

Ulquiorra x Ichigo

Ulquiorra POV

A különbségek a világok között annyira szembetűnőek. Míg az én megszokott, örökké változatlan világom, melybe tökéletesen beleillek, a részének érzem magam, hideg, és nem ígér semmit, addig ez az új, a tiéd annyira eltérő. Szinte tapintható a reménykedés, a tisztaság, a becsület romjai. Némi félelem, s égbe törő vágyak, elemi erővel az ég felé nyújtózkodó felhőkarcolók.

Megmutatom ennek a formálható világnak, hogy meg kell tanulnia elfelejteni a sérelmeket, mert semmit sem fog érni, ha romokban hever. Látom a szemeden, hogy érzed, mi a célom. Úgy érzed, ez elviselhetetlen? Még semmit sem láttál a pusztításból. Nem tudod, mit jelent a gyenge lélek eltörlése, nem láttál még világokat romba dőlni, de garantálom, lesz ebben részed.

Ahogy felszáll a por, mikor próbálsz meggyőzni erődről, igazából csak a saját sorsod döntöd el. Tudnod kéne, hogy bármelyik pillanatban megállíthatom a légzésed. Nem tudod? Nem gondolod, hogy képes lennék rá, ezért szuszogsz ilyen makacsul? Feldühítesz, Shinigami.

Kontrollt vesztve indulok el feléd, és nem tudom, mi lesz a vége, de egy cél kezd körvonalazódni elmémben, melyet – egyelőre – nem osztok meg veled és furcsa világoddal.

Támadásaim nyomán megsemmisül a táj, a _dimenzió_ figyelmeztet sikítva, hogy vigyázz, mert nem kegyelmezek neked. Biztos légzésed megremeg – csak nem félsz?

Felesleges az önző érveidre támaszkodva folytatni, és a határaidat próbálgatni, de ahogy figyellek, el kell ismernem, teljesen illik hozzád ez a kihívásokkal teli, halandó lét. Nem zavar, hány sebet kapsz, csak egy célod van: eltörölni engem, megszűntetni a létezésem. Ezt a támadást nem hagyhatom annyiban, már nem tekinthetek el tőle. Folytatjuk harcunkat ebben a lassan egyre szűkülő világban.

Mikor nem marad semmi, csak ketten maradunk, ajkaim mosolyra húzódnak: elértem a célom. Könnyek folynak arcodon, mert valamit elvesztettél. Még nem tanultad meg túltenni magad a múlandóságon, még nem szoktad meg? Pedig volt rá annyi időd, épp nekem kellett megtanítanom ezt is.

Leromboltam a világod, a saját kezeimmel, és ezek a kezek fogják elvenni az életedet is, ha nem vigyázol. Márpedig vigyáznod kéne… mert mindez csak azért történt, hogy az én világomban találj új menedéket.


	27. Chance - Gin x Izuru

Chance

Gin x Kira

Gin POV

Látom halvány alakod, ahogy a gyertya fényében a papírok fölé görnyedsz, és annyira figyelsz, minden egyes szóra. Ahogy minden erőddel próbálod megmásítani a bizonyítékokat, magadat is győzködve, de nem, ez most nem fog működni, Izuru. Sajnálom, hogy ilyen helyzetbe hoztalak, de ezt még rád bízom.

Szinte látom a gondolataid, ahogy egyre cserélődnek, ahogy próbálkozol elképzelni a jövőt. Mennyivel egyszerűbb lenne, ha én nem szerepelnék terveidben! Nemcsak magam miatt mondom ezt.

Sóhajtva tápászkodom fel, szokásos mosolyomat erőltetem arcomra, ahogy elhúzom az ajtót, s belépek hozzád. Kék szemeid hatalmasak, ahogy a gyér fényből felnézel, és meglepődsz, mikor elfújom a gyertyát. Kézenfogva vezetlek a verandára, segítek neked, még nem látsz át a sötétségen.

- Ichimaru-taicho – kezded zavartan.

- Mondd csak, Izuru! – bíztatlak. Mi lesz veled nélkülem, hm?

- Ichimaru-taicho, én… nagyon sajnálom! – borulsz elém, pedig már mondtam, hogy ne tedd.

Tudom, de nem szükséges. Pihenj egy kicsit, sokat dolgoztál – karjaim oltalmazó védelmében megremegsz még egy pillanatra, de engedelmeskedsz, mert tisztában vagy azzal, hogy soha nem tudhatod biztosan, mit fogok tenni. Nem vagy te gyáva, csupán előrelátó és óvatos, de Izuru, ha ezeket nem veszed észre, nem lehetsz erősebb!

- Köszönöm, Ichimaru-taicho – suttogod hálásan.

Lehajtott fejjel figyelem, hogyan változol meg, egyik pillanatról a másikra. Végtelen türelmed és nyugalmad elpárolog, félelem járja át tagjaid, remegve bújsz közelebb hozzám, könnyeid megállíthatatlanul ömlenek szemedből, mintha csak egy kapcsolóval lehetne ezt irányítani.

- Ichimaru-taicho… elmész? – zokogod mellkasomnak. Sóhajtok egyet.

- Meglehet.

Nem válaszolsz, mert nem tudod, mi a jó válasz, ugye? Nem baj, Izuru.

- Ne félj – bíztatlak, de csak nem tudsz megnyugodni. Félek, keserves sírásod ezentúl rémálmaim egyik főszereplőjévé válik. Valószínűleg csak erre tudok majd gondolni. – Nincs semmi baj, itt vagyok – simogatom hátad, apró puszikat hintek homlokodra. – Biztonságban vagy.

- Sajnálom, taicho – válaszolod. – Szeretlek!

- Én is, Izuru, én is, hidd el… - nem fejezem be, mert akkor biztosan összetörsz. Még ennél is jobban, ez pedig engem is bántana, bármilyen furcsa is ez.

Lehet, hogy nem érzed, de tudod, Izuru, én is szeretlek a magam különc módján. Nem halmozlak el ajándékokkal, és az idő nagy részében levegőnek nézlek, amit nem érdemelsz meg. Az én szerelmem ilyen: gyilkos, mint az oroszlán, amely kioltja annak az életét, melynek szentelnie kéne. Lehet, hogy holnap egyedül ébredsz fel, és lehet, hogy sírsz majd, de a történetünk folytatódik. Útjaink elválnak, de még van esély arra, hogy keresztezzék egymást.


	28. Show me love

Show me love

- Ichimaru-taicho!

_Kétségbeesett, segítségért kiáltó kék szemek…_

- Ichimaru-taicho!

_Idegesítően remegő hang…_

- Ichimaru-taicho!?

_Miért nem hagyja már abba?_

- Ichimaru-taicho?

_Hallgasson már el egy kicsit, és fogja fel, hogy nem ez a legmegfelelőbb pillanat közölni égbekiáltó problémáit!_

- Ichimaru… taicho?

_Nahát, kicsit elviselhetőbb lett._

- Ichimaru-taicho…

_Most meg miért sóhajtozik? Úgysem fog rá figyelni…_

- Ichimaru… taicho…

_Talán most megkérdezhetné, hogy mit akar, ha már ilyen szépen moderálta magát…_

_Mi történt?_

_Most miért nem hívja?_

_Elment volna? Nem, érzi a lélekenergiát, még itt van az irodában… de akkor miért hallgat?_

_…és legfőképpen miért sír?_

* * *

- Kuchiki-taicho! – kiáltott fel a meglepetéstől. – Igazán leszokhatnál arról, hogy hátulról támadsz! – méltatlankodott.

- Renji… Már mondtam, hogy… - állánál fogva irányította, hátrahúzva arcát kényszerítette, hogy rá figyeljen, hogy a szemébe nézzen… és hogy újra szerelembe essen. -… mindig légy résen!

* * *

_Oh, én egyetlen Királyom… mondd csak, hogy csinálod ezt? Igazán elárulhatnád a titkod. Valami biztos van a háttérben, mert hiába próbálom kideríteni, hogy sikerült összehoznod ezt… nem jutok semmire, mikor kardjaink szikrázva találkoznak. Komolyan, lehet, hogy a húgaid miatt? Áruld már el nekem!_

_Mégis hogy a fenébe lett eperillatú a hajad?_

* * *

- Hm… Izuru…

Apró csókok, mindegyik mintha egy apró kés lenne, ami csak a szívére pályázik.

- Ichimaru-taicho… miért…

- Mit miért, Izuru?

Miért fáj ennyire?

Miért akar sírni?

Miért esett ennyire kétségbe?

Miért akar válaszokat?

- Semmi, Ichimaru-taicho. Igazán semmi…

* * *

Ez zavaró volt. Már a csata kezdetén is észrevette, és most, a vége felé közeledve egyre jobban idegesítette. De hát mégsem kérdezhetett rá, ez annyira udvariatlan lett volna… pedig tényleg kikívánkozott a száján az a kérdés.

- Taicho, izé…

- A kardod járjon, ne a szád, Sousuke!

- Hirako-taicho…

- Mit pattogsz? Már mondtam, hogy figyelj!

- De Taicho! – kiáltott fel. – Rágó van a hajadban!

- Mi?

* * *

Tekintete újra és újra balra kalandozott, hiába kényszerítette magát, hogy az órára figyeljen, és jegyzeteljen, egyszerűen nem mozdult a keze.

- Kurosaki-san, megtisztelne, ha meghallgatná a mondanivalómat!

- Persze, tanárnő. Elnézést.

Sikerült, végre sikerült megértenie, mit magyaráz a nő ékes angol nyelven, és hevesen írni is kezdett. Ráérzett az ízére.

Megállt. A toll még a papíron, de keze megremegett, és újra arra nézett.

Egy pillanatra még látta maga előtt azt a jellegzetes villanást, amivel a szemezés járt, látta a kék tekintetet, a sötét hajjal keretezett arcot, azt a megfeszített testtartást…

- Kurosaki! Kifelé!

- Elnézést, tanárnő, én tényleg…

A folyosón találta magát, még mielőtt magyarázatba kezdhetett volna. Kezébe temette arcát.

Egy pillanatra tényleg elhitte, hogy ül valaki a quincy rég nem használt asztalánál.

* * *

Halkan csukta be maga után a fürdőajtót, de a konyhából érkező csörömpölés tudatta vele, hogy jobban teszi, ha ráfordítja a kulcsot.

- Byakuya! Engedj be! – máris dörömböltek az ajtón.

- Szeretnék megmosakodni. – hangja kimért volt, tökéletes, minden érzelem nélkül, kicsit sem remegett, vagy halt el… pedig ő maga romokban hevert. Hosszú haja kócos volt, szemei sírástól vöröslöttek, feje zúgott. Kezei remegtek, amint kibújt a fehér haori fogságából, és a shihakusho nyakát is meg kellett lazítania. Megnyitotta a vízcsapot, hidegre állította, de még csak langyos folyadék csöpögött belőle… belemártotta kezét, majd végigsimított lángoló arcán.

Megszédült, hátraesett, s a falnak támaszkodva ücsörgött tovább, könnyei újra ömleni kezdtek… haoriját szorította magához, mivel jobbat nem talált.

Úgy érezte, elárulták. Elege volt ebből… keményen dolgozott, éjt nappallá téve, mindent feladott, a nevét, nemesi voltát, és rangját csak azért tartotta meg, mert megtiltották, hogy feladja az osztag vezetését.

Végtelen keserűség töltötte meg szívét… inkább szíve szilánkjait. Nyomorultul érezte magát, a zokogás egyre hevesebben rázta vállait. Ő tényleg igyekezett, mindent megtett, amit csak tudott, és mégsem volt elég jó…

Hiába próbálkozott, nem becsülték meg. Bátran küzdött a harcokban, hideg fejjel irányította beosztottjait, tökéletesen végezte munkáját, és mindezért nem kapott semmit.

Mikor vált ennyire irányíthatóvá?

Nehezen felállt, erőt véve magán, s a csaphoz lépett, megvizsgálva arcát. Fájt, kétségkívül ordítani akart a fájdalomtól, ami arccsontján központosult… de belül valahogy jobban fájt.

Saját magának kellett parancsolnia, és lassan, de már biztos kezekkel tépett egy kis vattát. A kis gombócokat alaposan bevizezte, s óvatosan letörölgette bedagadt szemeit. Szipogott egy kicsit… aztán egy megvető pillantással illette magát. Annyira gyűlölte elesettnek látni magát.

Tudta, hogy a fájdalom hamarosan elmúlik, és csak egy sötét véraláfutás marad a pofon helyén. Miért kapta mindezt?

Már nem is tudja megmondani.

Nem számít, most nem fontos, csak le kell mosnia arcát, meg kell nyugodnia, és minden sokkal könnyebb lesz…

* * *

- Ichimaru-taicho!

- Mi az, Izuru?

- Kapitány, minden rendben?

- Persze. Már miért ne volna?

- Nyitva felejtette a szemét…

- Ah, ne haragudj! Mindig elfelejtem…

* * *

Ichigo belefáradt ebbe.

- Renji, most azonnal mondd meg, hogy mi a célod!

A felszólítás nem járt sikerrel. Választ nem kapott… csak egy felettébb éhes szájat érezhetett meg sajátján.

* * *

Nem tudta kimondani… nem tudta rávenni magát arra az egyszerű kis szóra, ami még aktuális is lenne. Nem érzett semmit, nem tudta, mit tesz, és talán ezért nem félt cselekedni.

Aizen nem tudta kimondani azt a kis szót, amivel megmenthette volna az egyetlen ember életét, aki tényleg megértette őt…

Ő nem tudta megtenni, és már késő ezen gondolkodni. Meg akarta köszönni… de képtelen volt rá.

* * *

Apró, csillogó cseppek vesztek el a szőke hajzuhatagban…

- Mondd csak, Izuru…

Sóhajok, nyögések, talán nem is hallotta a kérdést.

- … ezek örömkönnyek?

- Ahogy döntesz, taicho… minden… attól függ…

- Értem… hát akkor ne sírj. Ez parancs.

- Igenis, kapitány.

Sokáig nem is beszéltek…

- Kapitány… akkor sírhatok, ha… már nem vagy itt?

- Akkor már igen… de most még nem szabad…

- Igenis, kapitány…

- Mosolyogj, Izuru.

- Igenis… kapitány…

- Már mondtam, hogy ne sírj… nincs semmi baj…

- Igenis, kapitány…

* * *

- Ne haragudj az arcodért, kérlek… sajnálom. Igazán.

- Semmi baj.

Nem akarta azt mondani, hogy nem számít.

- Mit szeretnél vacsorára?

- Nem vagyok éhes, köszönöm. Inkább lepihennék. Elfáradtam.

- Értem… ha meggondolnád magad, a konyhában vagyok.

- Jó éjt.

Nem mondhatta, hogy maradjon vele, nem kérhette meg erre.

- Várj… Byakuya!

Nem akart visszafordulni, és mégis megtette.

- Mit szeretnél?

- A szemed… te sírtál?

Tudta, hogy tovább kellett volna rajtahagyni a vizes vattákat. Ezt elhibázta… újra. Menekülnie kellett… legalább a becsülete ne törjön még apróbb darabokra!

- Nem. Megyek aludni.

- Byakuya…

- Jó éjt.

Elkapta a karját. Nem volt elég szemfüles. Mit tegyen?

- Annyira sajnálom!

Őszinteség csengene a hangjában? Vagy talán megbánás?

- Erre nincs szükség. Te is pihenj le… bizonyára fárasztó volt ez a nap számodra is.

- Szeretnék veled maradni! Kérlek…

- Jó éjt.

- Akkor… csatlakozhatok hozzád?

- Csak ha hagysz aludni.

- Köszönöm, Byakuya…

Ha minden, amit eddig igaznak vélt, ami miatt ennyit sírt, ami miatt azt gondolta, a világa romokban hever, ha ebből semmi sem volt igaz… őt tényleg megbecsülik, szeretik, megköszönik, hogy nem adja fel… miért panaszkodik mindig? Miért érzi magát önzőnek, mikor csak féligazsága van?

Miért nem hallja végre azt a szót, amire leginkább szüksége lenne?

* * *

Puha csók. Ez volt Ichimaru-taicho búcsúajándéka hadnagya számára, és nem értette, miért szorul össze a szíve, és miért nem tud mosolyogni, miközben csendben távozik, maga mögött hagyva Izurut.

* * *

_Kedves Királyom!_

_Ez a levél neked szól. Én írtam, toll és papír nélkül, és csak akkor kapod meg, mikor igazán szükséged lesz rá, tudom, hogy így lesz – hiszen én intéztem így.  
Nem tudom, mit kéne ide írnom, de bátorítani akarlak. _

_Szóval… soha ne felejtsd el, mi van mögötted, és ne félj a többiektől, gondolj arra, hogy én mit mondanék, és aszerint cselekedj. _

_Meséld el, hogyan nem éreztél irántam, és egy kicsit mutasd ki a szereteted! _

_Ne tagadd, tudom, hogy belém vagy zúgva. Nálad önzőbb lény nem létezik… mi lenne az önzés tetőfoka? Hát nem beleszeretni saját magadba? _

_De bizony, és Király, mindketten ebbe a hibába estünk. _

_Azért sajnálom, hogy még egy csókot sem kaptam. Pedig annyi alkalmunk volt rá! Ez is az önzésed miatt van. _

_Szóval, ha kiszerettél belőlem, és új prédát találsz, akkor neki mondj el mindent. Kérj tőle bocsánatot, sajnáld néha, és aggódj érte, mikor kell, és legfőképpen nézd egy kicsit az ő érdekeit is. Ha tényleg beleszeretsz, akkor ezeket nem is kell mondanom, magadtól fogsz rájönni._

_Király, mikor ezt a levélnek csúfolt gondolatmasszát olvasod, vagy hallgatod, vagy itt a vízben kiszűröd az oxigéntartalommal együtt, vagy valami… szóval, én már nem leszek itt, mert valószínűleg minden erődet el fogod veszíteni, ahogy a napszemüveges fószer jósolta… erről amúgy csak én tudtam, szóval ne okold magad… és ne sajnáltasd magad. _

_Ichigo… szeretlek, és a neved eperillatú. _


	29. Until we bleed - Shuuhei x Yumichika

Until we bleed

Yumichika x Hisagi

Yumichika POV

* * *

A tükör…

… megreped.

Nem látom magam. Nem látlak téged. Nem látok senkit.

Megőrültem?

Nem. Nem lehet.

Nincs fény, hallom a kiáltásokat, erőszakosan kúsznak a fülembe, nem tudok eltekintetni tőlük, bármennyire is szeretnék. Ruhámba markolok… erősen szorítom. Próbálok nem félni.

Nyomorultul érzem magam, cseppet sem vagyok szép. Nem jössz ide hozzám, nem vigasztalsz meg… talán már soha többé?

Megérdemlem? Tettem valami szörnyűt, ami miatt… vagy velem történt valami?

Mióta veled vagyok, nem követem figyelemmel az eseményeket, csak egy használhatatlan, ellaposodott életet elő, ostoba katona vagyok, aki rá van kényszerülve, hogy kihasználjon másokat… a számára legfontosabb személyeket, nem éri be kevesebbel – bár ostoba, büszkesége van.

Részeg vagy, mikor hazajössz, megijedek. Félek, nagyon félek, hogy bajod esik, vagy, hogy nekem esik bajom… hogy mindketten megsérülünk…

Látod, hogy sírok értünk?

Nem… azt gondolod, most csak tettetem, és haragszol rám, de kérlek, én… nem akarom, hogy haragudj rám. Olyan kevés időnk maradt… kérlek, legalább most ne haragudj rám! Most, mikor meg fogunk halni…

Ajtók csapódnak mögötted, ahogy idegesen távozol, és követlek, amíg csak tudlak, már négykézláb kúszok utánad a sötétben, míg rá nem jövök, hogy egyedül maradtam. Eltűnsz… és nem jössz vissza.

Sírok, mást nem tehetek, de ehhez is bátorság kell. Sajnálom, hogy hiába…

Csak ne gyere vissza! Ne akard megtudni, mi vár itt rád, amiért így alakultak a dolgok, kérlek, maradj az, aki vagy!

_Szükségem van arra, hogy kelljek neked... _

Szeress, amíg vérzik a szívem, aztán lassan darabokban végezzük… kilenc hosszú, véres, gyilkos nap elteltével.


	30. Hajnalban - Aizen

Hajnalban

Hajnalban nincs senki a temetőben. Mivel Soul Societyben nincs temető.

Hajnalban nincs senki az utcán. Mivel Soul Societyben nem maradtak utcák.

Hajnalban nincs madárcsicsergés, kakaskukorékolás, nincsenek hangok, mivel Soul Soucietyben nincs élet.

Hajnalban valaki vérzik, szíve örökké jégbe fagyva; valaki más halkan sír, érezve a vérző sebek fájdalmát.

Hajnalban van, aki feladná a büszkeségét, de nem tud mozdulni, és van aki már békésen mosolyog.

Hajnalban csend van, és ezt a csendet nem tudják megtörni, hiába akarnak kiáltani, felzokogni, vagy elbúcsúzni…

Hajnalban egyetlen személy van, aki nyugodtan ül, és vár valamire, ami már sosem fog eljönni. Hajnalban csak az boldog, aki már mindent elvesztett, és akinek nem maradt miért sírnia.

Hajnalban lágyan elmosolyodik, úgy, mint régen, mert mindent elért, amire vágyott…

Hajnalban nem villannak rá azok a csodálatos kék szemek, amikért mindent megtenne.


	31. Rain - Shuuhei x Renji

Rain [SID]

Shuuhei x Renji

Shuuhei POV

- Nézd, itt van ez is! – nyomja kezembe mosolyogva Hinamori azt régi, megsárgult képet, amit valamelyik fiók mélyéről kapart elő. Mellém telepedik a földre, de nem nyúlik el a parkettán, mint én, fegyelmezetten térdel. A kis papírdarab hátulja néz felém, rajta egy dátum, mely már félig lekopott. Nem csodálom… már több mint kétszáz éves. Ez a lány elképesztő, még ilyen helyeken, nevezetesen a karakurai Kurosaki ház padlásán is képes olyan emlékekre bukkanni, melyek már rég feledésbe merültek. Észre sem veszi, és úgy hozza vissza a múltat, mintha még csak most élnénk át.

- Régi már… - bólintok, s ahogy megfordítom, torkom összeszorul.

- Milyen régi… - ad nekem igazat, és nyilván sejti, mi fog történni, így könnyen elmenekül, arra hivatkozva, hogy őrséget kell váltania, engem pedig egyedül hagy a múlttal.

Az a kép olyan… elszomorító. Nem emlékszem már tisztán, hiszen a felejtésre kényszerültem, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem sokkal azelőtt készült, hogy beosztottak volna az osztagokhoz. A diákokkal teli, zsúfolt folyosón, vizsgaidőszakban, mikor mindenki könyvekkel rohangált, jegyzeteket böngészett, és a könyvtárt éjszakára is nyitva tartották, szóval, valaki beszerzett egy furcsa gépet, amíg az emberek világában teljesített küldetést, és céljául tűzte ki, hogy mindenkit megörökít, akit ismer. Rangiku-san mindig is jól értett az időzítéshez, ezt a pillanatot ugyanis nagyon nehéz lehetett elkapni… talán már órák óta figyelt minket, és várakozott. Kitartó, az biztos.

Június eleje volt, bár ez nem szerepel a dátumon. Esős nyár volt az, csapadékosabb, mint az előzőek, s az azt követőek is száraznak bizonyultak. Minden nap hajnalban kezdett esni, mikor éppen hazafelé tartottam valahonnan (már nem emlékszem pontosan, talán a vívással kísérleteztem), és mindig megáztam… esernyőt sosem tartottam magamnál. Tehát, reggel esni kezdett, elég intenzíven, aztán, mintha csak elfáradtak volna a felhők, egyre halkabban csepegett, amíg délelőtt tanultunk. Dél körül szinte-szinte elállt, de délután újult erővel zúdult ránk, így hát mindenki az épületben ragadt.

Akkoriban magányos voltam. Persze, azt nem mondhattam, hogy egyedül lennék, hiszen mindig akadt társaságom, voltak barátaim, akik velem töltötték idejüket… már ők sem élnek. Néha szomorú a hosszú, végeláthatatlan öröklét.

A folyosó falának dőlve olvasgattam, még arra is emlékszem, hogy mi volt az… a könyv arról szólt, mi történik, miután a lélek elveszti az energiáját. Érdekes dolog volt a halálról olvasni egy olyan fiatalnak, aki csak éppen elkezdte a második életét. Eléggé belemerültem az olvasmányba, és az eső is dobott egyet a dolgokon. Tudtam, hogy körülöttem beszélgetnek, de nem oda figyeltem, s mire észbe kaptam, egyedül is maradtam. Nem örültem annyira, de tudtam, hogy tanulnak, és nem könnyű nekik, elfogadtam, egyébként is magányos voltam, egy kis hangzavarral több vagy kevesebb, nem számított.

Haza akartam menni, vagyis a szállásra igyekeztem, s nagy örömömre éppen akkor kezdődött a délutáni zivatar, aminek a végét meg kellett várnom, ha nem akartam betegen vizsgázni. A folyosón várakoztam, gondolkoztam, azt hiszem… aztán valaki felébresztett merengésemből.

- Senpai! Hisagi-senpai! – rohant felém, ruháiból és (akkor még rövidebb) karmazsin hajából szabályosan csöpögött a víz, kezében ázott könyvet tartott.

- Abarai-san, rég találkoztunk – mosolyogtam rá. – Rendesen elkapott… meg fogsz fázni, ha nem vigyázol, vizsgaidőszakban ez veszélyes – figyelmeztettem szelíden, s a könyvre néztem.

- Oh, igen… szóval, a könyv – kezdte izgatottan. Kölcsönadtam neki az egyik könyvem, melyre egyáltalán nem volt szükségem, és érdekesnek sem tartottam. – Nagyon köszönöm, sokat segítettél vele, de lenne egy kérdésem… - kinyitotta a könyvet egy résznél, nem is tudom, miről szólt, de egy mondatra mutatott, melyet még én írtam bele… - ez mit jelent?

- Semmit! – csaptam össze azon pillanatban a kis papírköteget, és félrenéztem. Nem mentem el, az eső miatt amúgy sem jutottam volna messzire, egyszerűen csak lekuporodtam a hideg kőre, és vártam.

Renji hamar mellém ült, éppen elég közel, hogy érezzem az illatát, de nem ért hozzám. Arra gondoltam, olyan ez, mint a macskákkal. Csak nyugodtan kell viselkedni, majdcsak odajön magától, ha elég bátor lesz – s milyen igazan volt! Alig telt el pár perc, máris magához húzott, és halkan megszólalt:

- Nem kell… soha többé. – megadtam magam, megtörtem vasfegyelmem, és kényelmesen dőltem mellkasának.

Sokáig ültünk így, ujjaink összekulcsolva, hangtalan esküt kötöttünk, szavak nélküli ígéretet, melyet nem akartunk megszegni. Jólesett a jelenlét, a kissé zaklatott, heves szívvéres, a lágy, pihegő lélegzet.

- El fog állni valaha ez az eső? – tettem fel a kérdést halkan, és társam kis idő elteltével választ is adott rá.

- Lehet, hogy nem is kell, hogy elálljon… hiszen, ha nem esne többé, akkor nem állhatnánk egy esernyő alatt! – nézett félre, arcán halvány pírral, s muszáj volt megmosolyognom a helyzetet.

- Igaz… de ezt az esernyőt neked kell tartanod – figyelmeztettem, vállára hajtva fejem.

- Tudom! És… nem is fogom elengedni.

Nem is volt csóknak nevezhető, de jól esett a kis szelíd érintés. Az utóbbi időben csak sebeket szereztem, és kellemes érzéssel töltött el a halk gondoskodás.

Később is gyakran összefutottunk, mindenhol, és gyakran kért tőlem segítséget, nem egyszer állított meg a folyosón, és vigyorogva kérdezte meg azokat, amiket mindig is, és melyekre csak én tudtam az igazi válaszokat, melyeket senki más nem értett, és nem érzett át rajtunk kívül, és valahogyan az a nyár, az a kezdetben végtelennek tűnő, esős nyár gyorsan szállt tova.

Volt, hogy egyesül vártam az esőben, és ilyenkor úgy gondoltam, csakis rám esik, külön rám esett a választása, és makacsul ragaszkodik hozzám, talán mert nem tudtam hová menekülni előle… aztán mire észbe kaptam, máris volt egy nyugodt hely számomra, ahol nyugodtan nyalogathattam a sebeimet. Már nem voltam magányos, ahogy lágyan mosolyogva néztem a sötét szemekbe az esernyő alatt, melyet lágyan tartott nekem.

Régi dolgok ezek, melyeket nem esik jól, ha felemlegetik. Nem hagy maga után mást, csak keserű szájízt, és rossz hangulatot, na meg annyi felesleges reménykedést, melybe már minimum egyszer bele kellett volna halnom.

Sóhajjal rakom zsebre a kis, szakadtszélű, sárga papírdarabot, és elhagyom a padláshelyiséget.


	32. All the things (s)he said Ichi x Ishi

All the things she said (taTu)

Ichigo x Ishida

Ishida POV

Nem szeretem a hangoskodást, nem szeretem azt sem, ahogy viselkedik velem, azt sem, ahogy én vele. Nem szeretem ezt a helyzetet, a veszekedést. Nem szeretek ajtót csapni magam után, és nem szeretem otthagyni sem.

Szeretek én valamit egyáltalán?

Sajnos igen, őt, minden szavával, minden gondolatával és álláspontjával együtt, hiába haragszom rá annyira.

Furcsa ez a helyzet, hiszen én folyamatosan feladok mindent azért, hogy csak egy kis időt tölthessünk együtt, ő pedig semmibe veszi ezt az egészet, nem érdekli, más programja van, nyugodt lélekkel hagy ott bármikor. Abban a pillanatban, amikor kezdene elszállni minden józan eszem, és kiordítanám magamból, ami bánt, mindent jóvátesz egyetlen mosollyal, vagy lényegtelen cselekedettel, és minden haragom elszáll.

Vannak pillanatok, mikor azt kívánom, bár ne ismerném, bár ne lenne része az életemnek, de amint ez jut eszembe, legszívesebben megölném magam. Ő minden, amim van, és érte teszem meg ezeket a dolgokat, valahogy miatta nem adom fel. Azzal, hogy harcolunk, vagy, hogy versengünk, mindig bebizonyítja, hogy számítok neki… és én is, hogy ő nekem.

Egyszer azt érzem, nem elég, még több kell mindenből, és nekiállok jobban reménykedni, még többet beleadni az egészbe, de ha mindig kudarcba fullad a dolog, akkor mi értelme van?

Sokat gondolkoztam ezen, és egyetlen megoldásra jutottam. Ha most képes vagyok elnéző és türelmes maradni, akkor elérhetem azt, amit igazán szeretnék, és ha ezért le kell mondanom néhány dologról, hát szíves örömest megteszem. Elterelem valamivel a figyelmem, és könnyebben veszem a dolgokat, tudom, így sokkal egyszerűbb lesz.

Tudom, hogy ez fog segíteni rajtunk, ha még egy kicsit lemondok valamiről, és ha eljön az ideje, mindent visszakapok majd. Az ellenségem az idő, és a kimondott szavak, amik jogosan szólnak nekem, és amiért biztosan bocsánatot fogok kérni. Igazából nem is nekem kéne, de ezen már túl vagyok. Ha így tarthatom közel magamhoz, akkor nem érdekelnek a saját sebeim, csak ezt a kapcsolatot akarom életben tartani.

Idegesítene a tudat, hogy nem gondol rám, éppen ezért az önzésem kicsit kompenzálja a lemondást. Elfogadom, hogy nem leszünk a nap minden pillanatában karnyújtásnyira, és igazából csak az számít, hogy mi van akkor, mikor együtt vagyunk. A szavaink, a hangunk, a mosolyok, a csókok, minden egy idő után egyre több lesz, és azt gondolom, ez az idő most jön el. Felkészülök hát rá, és visszamegyek a szobába.


	33. Uninstall - Renji x Byakuya

Uninstall

Byakuya x Renji

Renji POV

Műtétre készülök, lelki műtétre. Eltávolítanak valakit a szívemből. Fájdalmas eljárás, és nem tudom, fel fogok-e épülni valaha. Ez a személy befészkelte magát oda, és nehéz kiszakítani onnan, hiába van minden ellene. Nem maradhat, mennie kell, de ezt nem fogadja el. Nem is akarom, hogy elmenjen, de ez mindkettőnket tönkretesz.

Ez a személy nagyon fontos számomra, mindennél fontosabb, nincs ellenkezés. Ő mindenem, amim van, és ő van nekem egyedül, de nem is kell más. Ő az, aki a világomat jelenteni, és nem akarom, hogy a világom darabokra szakadjon, ezért ő sem távozhat.

Ez nem olyan egyszerű. Nem akarom, hogy menjen, de nincs más esélye. Ez a kapcsolat, minden örömével és boldogságával együtt már akkor halálra ítéltetett, mielőtt megfogant volna. Minden közénk állt, ami csak lehetett, a távolság, a társadalom, a világ, számtalan katona. Az esélytelenből építettük fel a valamit, mindent, a mi kis világunkat, és itt éltünk boldogan, elvárások és kétségek nélkül. Nem féltünk, a világ túl kicsi volt ahhoz, hogy eltűnjön, és ahhoz is, hogy leromboljuk. Éltünk, évszázadokon át, meghitt csendben, és észre sem vettem, mikor tört apró darabokra.

Ő fontosabb nekem, mint én magam, ezért akarom költözésre bírni. Biztonságban akarom tudni, itt viszont nincs biztonságban. A körülmények arra késztetnek, hogy a saját kezemmel romboljam le ezt a világot, és én nem ellenkezek.

Katona vagyok, és gyáva. Nem akarok sírni látni senkit, én sem akarok sírni, éppen ezért döntöttem így. Legyen vége, minél előbb, ne fájjon többé semmi, ne bántson a jelentéktelen. Hadd tettessem, hogy bátor vagyok, legalább annyira, mint egy jó katona.

Hogy töröljem el a létezését könnyek nélkül?

Lehetetlen, ő nem az a személy, aki eltűnik. Ő itt marad, mert itt akar maradni, és bár gyengébb nálam, megtalálja a módját, hogy felülkerekedjen rajtam, észérveimen és fizikai fölényemen. Hiába küzdtünk le annyi akadályt, hiába szálltunk szembe mindennel, mi értelme, ha az utolsó pillanatban áruljuk el egymást?

Már nem én vagyok a legfontosabb számára, ezért nem maradhat. Nem rám gondol, a világom lassan egyre többet követel tőle, nem tud betelni vele, de ő menekülni akar. Elfutni, messze, minél távolabb tőlem, és ezt nem tudom elviselni. Én magam mellett akarom tudni, hiszen szeretem, és meg akarom védeni.

Hogy tudnám megvédeni, ha ő sérülésekre vágyik?

Lehet, hogy nem is olyan rossz dolog eltűntetni a múltat.

Véget tudok vetni ennek, vagy elbukom, mielőtt kimondanám? Meghalok ebben a harcban, vagy ő hal meg? Esetleg mindketten? Akkor nem is kell sírnom, vagy elfelejtenem.

A testem lassú, látom a könnyeit, és visszavonok mindent. Én gyenge vagyok ehhez, nem bírom el, nem tudom elhagyni. Nem veszem kézbe a szikét, és nem állok a kard útjába. Nem adom fel, csak addig nem , míg látom őt. Gyenge vagyok, de elhatároztam, hogy megmentem a világunkat, és megteszek minden azért, hogy az enyém maradjon. Nem tudom otthagyni, nem vagyok képes arra, amire eddig vártam. Visszalépek az utolsó pillanatban, és felkelek a műtőasztalról. Nem lesz feltárás, helyette kardomért nyúlok.

Hiába fáj mindkettőnknek, ha még egy kicsit kibírjuk, minden jóra fordulhat. Bátornak kell maradnunk, és nem lesz akadály, amit ne tudnánk legyőzni. Csak bíznom kell benne.

El akar tűnni, és én már bátor vagyok. Ez rossz?


	34. People help the people - RenxIchixIshi

People help the people (Birdy)

Renji x Ichigo x Ishida

Renji POV

Honvágya van – gondoltam, amint észrevettem, ahogy a naplementét bámulja. Eddig nem tette, de valami mást láttam a tekintetében. Egyedül érezte magát, magányos volt, hiába próbáltunk tenni bármit is. Én is ilyen voltam azokban az időkben, tudom, milyen.

Figyelve, ahogy az ég lassan sötétté válik, elmerül az emlékeiben, nem iszik a teából, tudom, már jéghideg. Velem is megtörtént már.

Vajon milyen emlékek kínozzák? Talán a családja, esetleg valaki más… nagyon szeretne valahol máshol lenni. Izmai megfeszülnek, indulna már. Én is szeretnék menni.

Végül is, nem tudhatom, mi van a szívében, nem láttam minden mozdulatát, nem ismerem annyira, mint szeretném. Nem tudom, mennyire keményedett meg a szíve, nem tudom, mennyire fájnak neki a szavak és az érintések, éppen ezért nem teszek semmit.

Nem akarom bántani. Nem akarom, hogy az történjen vele, mint velem.

Én nem fogok mellé telepedni, és figyelni a nap lassú haldoklását, nem fogom megvárni vele, míg elsírja magát, nem várom el tőle, hogy feladja a büszkeségét, és elsírja minden bánatát. Nem várom el, hogy megöleljen, és hogy viszont szeressen.

Ő azafajta ember, aki segít az embereken, a hős, akire mindig számíthatnak. Főszereplő a saját életében, és másokéban is, nem feltétlenül mindig a jófiú. Nem tudhatom, mit mondott neki azon az éjszakán, amikor majdnem megölte. Nem láttam. Ha láttam volna, már nem él.

Kényes vagyok azokra a társaimra, akik mindenre képesek másokért, és Ichigo kifejezetten az a típus, aki másokért sír, de magáért egyetlen könnycseppet sem ejt.

A másokért élő hős sosem lehet gyenge? Még akkor sem, ha mindenki cserbenhagyta? Ha még a saját apjában sem bízhat meg?

Nem várok el tőle semmit. Majd ő fog odajönni hozzám, mikor nem bírja tovább, és ő fog kérni, hogy segítsek rajta, én addig egyetlen mozdulatot sem tehetek, mert azzal lerombolom az olyan nehezen kialakított életvitelét. Aszerint él, hogy neki kell lépnie, és ezt a lépést rajta kívül nem teheti meg más, az élet minden területére vonatkozóan.

Számára én olyan vagyok, mint egy kőszikla, egy határozott, változatlan személy, aki mindig ugyanazt az érzést kelti benne: nem adhatja fel. Én megfogom a kezét, amikor szüksége van rá, és elterelem a gondolatait minden másról. Nem kísértik rémálmok többé, ahol a lélekenergia lassan megöli, ahol elmerül a saját világában, ahol elveszti a saját maga ellen vívott csatát.

Valamiért olyan fontos vagyok számára, hogy mindezt megosztja velem, magányos éjszakáin, mikor dideregve állít be, és zokogva könyörög egy ölelésért.

Az emberek segítenek egymáson, legalábbis szerinte; szeretném, ha ez az elképzelése nem porladna el, mint annyi minden más, éppen ezért határoztam el, hogy én ilyen leszek. Én leszek az, aki segít rajta ezekben az időkben.

Ha honvágya van, nem zavarom meg benne. Néha túl kell lennie ezen is. Inkább most törjön rá, mint egy feszült helyzetben. Olyankor legyen gyenge, amikor nem zavarja, ha meglátják.

És éppen ezért szeretem én annyira, amennyire ő sosem fog engem.


	35. Skinny Love - Shuuhei x Izuru

Skinny Love (Birdy)

Shuuhei x Izuru

Izuru POV

Csendben ültünk a harmadik osztag irodájában, papírok mindenfelé, az egykori boldogság hamvaira szórva a sót, csak hallgattunk tovább. Meg kellett volna szólalni, de nem tudtunk; egyikünk sem: túl nagy volt az elvárás egymás irányába, nem tudtuk teljesíteni.

Nem tudta, mi jár az én fejemben, és én sem ismertem az ő gondolatait. Féltünk megszólalni, megkérdezni, vagy megköszönni. Nem tudtuk olyan könnyen kifejezni az érzéseinket, mint mások; mi nem lettünk részegek a gyászban, és nem törtünk össze.

Egyszerűen csak nem tudtunk megszólalni, ezen kívül nem volt más hibánk, hiszen dolgoztunk, és segítettünk, ahol csak lehetett.

Talán, mert olyan sokáig vakságba voltunk taszítva; elszigetelődtünk. Nem voltunk használhatatlanok, vagy gyengék, csak esetlenek és zavarodottak.

Kezem lágyan csúszott övéire, és lágyan elmosolyodtam.

- Még egy kicsit bírjuk ki – bátorítottam - , már csak pár nap, és vége az évnek.

Nem reagált, úgy éreztem magam, mint az akasztott ember, aki alól kihúzták a széket. Mintha minden, amit próbáltam tenni, minden eddigi szavam valahogy eltűnt volna a semmiben… mintha nem a kapitányom tűnt volna el, hanem én magam, a tegnapi énem a múltammal.

A sötét szemek arcomra emelkedtek. Kifejezéstelenül – talán csak én nem tudtam olvasni belőlük. Olyan gyenge volt a kapcsolatunk, bármelyik pillanatban elszakadhatott, és éppen ez tette annyira csodálatossá. Minden egyes pillanatot megbecsültem, mert ott volt az esély arra, hogy a következőben minden elillan – ezt már nem tudtam volna elviselni. Mintha reggel még együtt lennénk, de én már nem én magam lennék, valahogy más, és én sem tudom, miért.

- Nem kaphatsz semmit anélkül, hogy ne adnál valamit – suttogta.

Megráztam a fejem, és letöröltem a könnycseppet szeme sarkából. Még egy kicsit türelmesen, még egy kicsit jól akartam csinálni, még egy kicsit egyenlően, és egy kicsit kedvesen akartam folytatni. Most jön el a szakadás, és nekem nem szabad elbuknom.

De mégis… ha ez a gyenge kis szerelem darabjaira hull, és ezt az időt elvesztegettük, akkor mégis miért éltem?

Még egy kis kitartás, és túl leszünk ezen.

- Ha elvesztesz valamit, kapsz valami mást.

Csillogás – ezt kerestem annyira. Ez a keserédes szerelem ki fog tartani, ha rajtam múlik. Reményteli ölelés, és semmi több – csak ennyit ígérhettünk egymásnak, aztán vártuk, hogy eljöjjön az új nap.

Nem volt hiába – és ennyi bőven elég, a tudat megnyugtat, másra nincs is szükségem.

Ki fog szeretni? Ki harcol majd, és ki fog megtörni?

Még nem tudom. Megvan az esély, hogy én leszek az, de az is lehet, hogy ő. Talán együtt. Nem számít.


	36. Eternal summer - Grimmjow x Ichigo

Eternal Summer [Mayday Ashin]

Grimmjow x Ichigo

Karakurában a nyár beköszönte nem ugyanazt jelentette, mint máshol. Itt a diákok valahogy még az átlagosnál is jobban örültek a szünetnek; bár erre jobb okuk volt. Nekik az idő valamennyivel fontosabb volt, mint másoknak; ők életeket nyertek vele. Szinte mindnyájan keményen dolgoztak… szinte…

Miért pont a legerősebb volt tehetetlen?

Mert jelenleg nem ő volt a legerősebb. Messze elmaradt a többiek mögött, és a háttérből figyelte mozdulataikat. Nem akart, inkább nem mert közelebb menni. Nem érezte azt a biztonságot, mint eddig. Kiszolgáltatott volt.

Május végén, az elhúzódó háború után, mire minden ereje elhagyta, eltűntek a szeme elől, mintha megszűntek volna létezni. Pontosan tudta, hogy ott vannak, de könnyebb volt abba a tudatba menekülni, hogy meghaltak, hogy eltűntek, vagy inkább, hogy sosem voltak igazán. Elképzelni, hogy sosem találkoztak, hogy ez csak egy hosszú álom volt, amiből kissé keserédes az ébredés.

Ahogy ezen gondolkozott, rájött, hogy nem is hosszú álom volt, inkább egy végtelen nyár; amikor alig jár be iskolába, amikor nappal kel, és nem sokkal emelkedése előtt fekszik. Amikor annyira kimerül, hogy mozdulni sem tud, és húgai aggódnak érte…

Aztán eljött a kezdeti gyengeség. A depresszió, elméje veszélybe került. Azt hitték, nem olyan rossz, mert sokáig érzéketlen volt a dolgokra; eltelt egy kis idő, mire végre elkezdett sírni. Úgy tűnt, sosem hagyja már abba. Annak is vége lett egyszer, túltette magát rajta, és elfelejtette.

Mostanra már máshogy gondol ezekre a dolgokra… egyáltalán gondol rájuk. Egy év telt el, és nem erős, és nem gyenge. Semmilyen.

Reggelente el sem hiszi, hogy él. Mikor ezen túljut, arra gondol, hogy ma feladja. Mikor ezt is leküzdi, elmegy a fürdőig, és sokáig vár. Mikor megunja a várakozást, elindul, és végzi mindennapi tennivalóit, tanul, délután dolgozni jár, estére hazaér. Vacsorázik egy keveset, beszél a húgaival, és lefekszik aludni. Alszik, de nem álmodik. Teljesen átlagos életet él, átlagos gondolatokkal. Semmi nagyratörő.

Néha, mikor visszagondol, mi lehetett volna, miért pont így történt, nosztalgiázik egy kicsit. Illatok, érzések, tekintetek, felejthetetlen színű szempár.

Mennyire haragudott, hogy feldúlta a megszokott hétköznapjait, és hogy minden alkalommal legyőzte; és milyen büszkeséget érzett, mikor eltörölte a létezését… egészen addig észre sem vette, hogy pont ezért szerette az élete átlagos részét; mert a másikban ott volt ő, mint egy tiltott terület, róla nem tudhatott senki. Védenie kellett, és közben annyi sebet ejteni rajta, amennyit csak tud.

Miért is?

Meg akarta védeni, hogy ő lehessen az, aki romba dönti. Ezt akarta, ezért zsibogtak idegzsábái, ez éltette, ezért kelt fel reggelente… minden alkalommal egy mondatért ment harcba, de sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer tényleg megkapja. Nem kellett volna, de már nagyon késő erre gondolni. Nem kéne hibáztatnia magát – nem ő tehet róla. Parancsra és kényszerből erősödött, nem magáért.

Mindketten tudták, hogy ez hazugság. Magáért tette. Büszke akart lenni valamire, el akart érni valamit, legyőzni a legerősebbet.

Megtette hát, és mit ért vele?

Gyengébb, mint az a kölyök, aki semmit sem tudott a világról. Kiölték belőle az erejét, és nem ellenkezett.

Önkényes mártírként tette mindezt. Feláldozta magát mindenki másért. Elvesztett mindent, és többet kapott vissza, mint a többiek, akik még ennél is többet áldoztak. Igazságtalanul élt eddig is, pont ezután miért ne tenne így?

Meg akart menteni valakit. Ez már alapjában sem igazságos, mert annak a személynek elég erősnek kellett volna lennie ahhoz, hogy mindkettejüket védje. Ha egy oldalon álltak volna, ha nem így történik… ha nem szeretnek egymásba, vagy ha nem öli meg…

Már nem változik semmi. Azt hitte, az a nyár örökké tart. Vége lett. Most pedig gyenge. Nagyon gyenge, és nem tud mozdulni sem. Egy kék szempárt keres a sötétben, ami már sosem találja meg az ő tekintetét.

Hiába gyenge, és hiába törékeny, a jelenlegi körülmények nem változtatnak a tényen, hogy a saját kezével tűntette el az életcélját.

Most valahogy még ennél is jobban meg akart halni.


	37. Saviour - Renji x Ichigo

Saviour [BlackVeilBrides]

Renji x Ichigo

Renji POV

Napsugarak meleg fénye hatol át a felhőkön, elűzi a homályt. Nem marad több hely a sötétnek, itt a reggel. Ideje felkelni, és újrakezdeni.

Újra mosolyogni az emberekre, bólintani, és tisztelegni a feletteseknek. Nincs megengedve a gyengeség. Nem lehet, hogy gyengék legyünk – épp most törtünk össze. Most vagyunk a legerősebbek.

Mikor erre gondolok, valahogy a gondolataimba férkőzöl te, ahogyan megmentettél – soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy újra eljössz, a sötétség legmélyéről felemelkedve, újra legyőzve a gonoszt.

Már tudom, hogy a sebeim azért tudtak begyógyulni, mert te eljöttél, és megmentettél minket. Önző vagyok, de úgy akarom érezni, hogy csak énmiattam érkeztél, de elmém mélyén ott az igazság, nem én vagyok a legfontosabb neked, most nem számít. Szeretnék átvenni a terheidből, újra, de megint a régi a felállás: erősebb vagy nálam, éppen annyira, hogy mikor én elbukok, te még győzhetsz. Én csak egy egyszerű lélek vagyok, kicsit több elszántsággal megáldva, mint a többi, de semmi több.

Vajon meghallottad, mikor érted sírtam? Emlékeztél rám egy percig is, vagy csak egy vagyok a többiek közül? Csak hogy tudd: én akkor is itt leszek.

A megmentőm leszel, és itt leszel nekem mindig, mikor szükségem van rá, igaz? Te tudod, hogy mindent érted teszek, ugye?

Csak nyugodtan folytatom tovább, mintha csak egy kis közjáték lett volna, és dolgozom megállás nélkül, nincs más esélyem, csak reménykedem abban, hogy egyszer rájössz, hogyan kell szeretni.

Tudod, néha nagyon féltékeny vagyok rád, mert még élsz, és haragszom, hogy annyi mindent kihagysz. Nem mondtam még el neked, hogy a legfontosabb dolgokat a legnehezebb kihallani a rohanás csatazajából.

A megmentőm te vagy, és én valaki másé, de élhetünk-e így? Nem akarom más fájdalmát látni, de az önzésem éltet, ahogy téged is.

Csak annyit tehetünk, hogy a tudattal harcolunk, hogy valakit meg kell mentenünk, különben nem éljük túl.


End file.
